The Legend Of Aaalie Ru
by Vicki1
Summary: Ok, I'm not sure how to summarize this w/out giving stuff away! LOL! Well, let's just say there's a book, a prophecy, & a ritual & the crew of the Outlaw Star gets entangle in it along w/ the MacDougalls (there romance too). Please give it a chance & R
1. Chapter 1

Ok, here's Chapter 1 of my first attempt at an Outlaw Star fic! I changed somethings like Melfina and Gene are kind of iffy about their relationship and Harry's not stuck in some ship/computer thing.   
Anyways, I tried to come up with something interesting and original and all, so I hope it came out good. Hopefully, I'll finish it! LOL! As I said, this is only Chapter 1 and stuff so you know, things   
are just begining! Also, I think something's wrong with the format and I'm not sure how to fix it...anyways, please read and enjoy and respond with comments (just don't flame or make them too vicious  
or I'll probably cry! LOL!)! Anyway, I'd really appreciate input from readers and all! Thanks for reading and enjoy! Here goes:  
  
Disclaimer: You know the deal. I don't own Outlaw Star or any of it's characters and stuff like that...  
  
Aaalie Ru. Aaalie Ru and his legends and his prophecies. All of them contained in those books, those scriptures he wrote with such elegant penmanship so many years ago.   
I have determined that they are the cause of this; those texts. If only they did not exist. If only Aaalie Ru had not made his predictions and his prophecies or if he hadn't written down the rituals, the rituals that would cause so much pain for so many.  
But he wrote them. I suppose, he HAD to. Yes, he really did have to in order to warn us. But people are greedy. Yes, people can be so corrupt, I'm afraid.   
Poor Gene and his young love. The story starts with him and with her and with their friends and with that one night that would set this whole chaos in motion. If only they had known. If only.  
It all began before I came along. Before I knew anything about Aaalie Ru or Gene Starwind or the Outlaw Star or the MacDougalls or about my brother's crusade. My brother-so ignorant- so foolish. If he had known, then perhaps-what does it matter now? Things have been set in motion. It is inevitable. The Legend of Aaalie Ru has begun.  
And it all began with Gene Starwind, that one night at Blue Heaven…  
  
Gene Starwind strode into the restaurant of other outlaws with a confidence held by few others in his line of work. Glancing around, he finally spotted the table of his good companions and walked over to the unique group of characters. There was his good friend Jim, only 12, but still the smartest person he knew. A true child prodigy, it was a wonder why Jim wasn't making more use of his talents. Next to him sat Aisha Clan-Clan, former ambassador for the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire until a little run in with Gene and company. Now, oddly, the rather unrefined cat-like lady was their friend, and she had already begun eating her meal as well as the food off the others' plates.  
Across from her, Suzuka, better known as Twilight Suzuka, the deadly assassin, sat quiet and reserved, occasionally eyeing Aisha and her lack of manners but never saying anything. She, too, had been Gene's enemy awhile back, sent to kill Fred Luo, Gene's blatantly gay and, more times than most, cowardly friend, who's world revolved solely around his business, along with his crush on Gene. However, Gene had gotten Suzuka to spare Fred-the first and only to escape death by Suzuka's wooden sword.  
Finally, Melfina sat next to Suzuka, who only uttered a small cry or protest as Aisha snatched some food from her plate. There were so many questions that Gene still had about the extremely human-like android that they found contained in a briefcase and who acted as the navigational system for their ship, the Outlaw Star. So kind and full of emotion, Gene could almost not believe she wasn't a human with a soul just like him. What trouble him more was he wasn't sure about his feeling for her. He knew he cared for her, but he wasn't sure how much. At the moment, however, Gene wasn't thinking of such things. He smiled as he neared the table. Although it was rare, and almost ironic, that such a diverse group of people should be working together, they were all Gene's friends.  
"Hey Gene, what took so long?" Jim questioned as Gene took a seat at the head of their table, slouching in his chair.   
"I was on the phone with Fred," Gene told them.   
"And?" Jim continued interrogating.  
"And Fred just needs a little bit more convincing…" Seeing Jim's look of disapproval, Gene attempted to change the subject. "Hey Aisha, thanks for saving me something."  
"Don't mention it," She replied, not ceasing to stop her eating.  
"Gene!" Jim called his attention back.  
"What is it, Jim?"  
"Don't you see that we're broke! We need to make some money and fast! Fred's not going to give us anything if-"  
"Don't worry so much Jim. I'll convince Fred." Gene leaned back and yawned. "Besides, it's not my fault about the lack of jobs around here."  
"There are plenty of jobs, Gene!" Jim argued.  
"What Gene means is," Suzuka spoke up with a smirk, "Is that there aren't enough jobs that are thrilling enough for him. Or worthy of his time."  
"So? Nothing wrong with that." Gene defended himself.  
"There is something wrong with that if we're bankrupt!" Jim protested.  
"Now, come on, Jim. Gene's right," Aisha said. "After all, we did find the Galactic Leyline!"  
"That doesn't help us now, though!" Jim continued to argue.  
"Maybe we can do just a couple small jobs around here just to get a little money. It can't hurt, can it?" Melfina suggested.  
"Only Gene's pride," Suzuka commented, another smirk forming on her face.  
"Well, whatever!" Aisha stretched her arms above her head. "I'm stuffed!"  
"Don't worry guys. I'll find something," Gene assured them, "Trust me."  
Meanwhile, at a booth in the corner of the restaurant sat Ron MacDougall and his brother Harry. They were concealed in the darkness and were located a safe distance from Gene's table so that neither party were aware the other was there. The MacDougalls and Gene's history of hatred began when Ron had murdered Gene's father. Then, the search for the Galactic Leyline had became a war between the crew of the El Dorado, the MacDougalls' spaceship, and the Outlaw Star. Harry had become obsessed with Melfina during the time, for Harry too wasn't human, but only artificial. However, that night Ron and Harry weren't thinking about the Outlaw Star. The two were waiting impatiently to meet with someone.  
"Where is he?" Harry asked, growing aggravated.  
"Don't worry," Ron stated, his voice filled with irritation, "He'll show up if he knows what's good for him." A few moments passed. Then, a man appeared before them and slipped into the booth, sitting across from them. From what could be seen in the darkness, the man was young and seemingly wealthy, but that was it. All of his other features were hidden in the shadows.  
"Sorry I'm late, gentlemen," The man apologized, relaxing and leaning back in his seat as if he owned the place.  
"It's ok," Ron said quickly, before Harry could complain. Only one thing was important at the moment. There was a couple moments of silence. "Well?" Ron finally spoke up, growing annoyed.  
"Hmm?" The man looked over to the two brothers, his attention evidently somewhere else.  
"The book!" Ron's patience was wearing out, "Where's the book!"  
"Oh that." A small smirk appeared on his face as he leaned across the table. "I'm afraid I don't have it, gentlemen."  
"What do you mean you don't have it?" Harry exclaimed, his voice filled with fury. The young man stayed composed, however.  
"I'm sorry, but I don't have it anymore," He explained, nonchalantly leaning back.  
"Well, where is it?" Ron attempted to stay calm, but his temper was ready to get the best of him.  
"Well, to be perfectly honest, gentlemen, I've sold it."   
"What?!" Harry jumped to his feet, rage pumping through his veins. The young man didn't flinch.  
"Sit down, Harry," Ron instructed, realizing the only way the book would get into their possession was if they acted reasonable and rational. Well, for the time, anyways.  
"But, Ron-"  
"Just sit down." Harry stood a couple more seconds, a bit unsure, but then reluctantly sat down. Ron turned his attention back to the young man who apparently lost interest in the conversation, but instead was searching the table's of the restaurant as if looking for someone. Ron cleared his throat. "Who did you sell it to?"  
"A man named Rufius Geller Picard." The man replied as Ron tried to find some hint or clue in his facial expression to determine if he was telling the truth. However, it was impossible to see his face in the dark shadows.  
"But why?" Harry asked, still angered.  
"Well, let's just say, I found it a much more worthy investment than 10,000 Wong," The young man then looked down at his watch. "Now, if you don't mind, gentlemen, I have more valuable things to do with my time than to hear you both whine and complain."  
"Why you little-" Harry's temper exploded. Rising to his feet again, he reached across the table and grabbed the man by the collar, pulling him up.  
"Harry!" Ron stood up, disapprovingly, "Now's not the time."  
"But he's cause us nothing but trouble!" Harry protested, but let go of the man's collar. The young man, brushed himself off but it was still impossible to tell if he was startled by the incident or not.  
"I know Harry, but we might still need him around," Ron explained, knowing that if that Rufius Geller Picard didn't have the book they were looking for, they'd have to find this young man again and find out who really did. However, Ron quickly added, "For now." Sending a cold, threatening glare towards the man, he then turned to Harry. "Let's go." Harry went to protest, but Ron stopped him, "I said let's go."  
"Ok," Harry agreed, halfheartedly and followed his brother out of the booth and then out the restaurant doors.  
"Good day, gentlemen!" The man called after them, half-mockingly and slightly chuckled to himself. Now, he thought, where could they be? Scanning the restaurant and all of its customers he finally spotted them, sitting at a table and seemingly having some sort of disagreement. Smirking, the man straightened his expensive coat and strolled over to the table.  
"I can't believe that Aisha ate everything ! We don't have any money left for another meal?" Gene was saying when the young man pulled up a chair and sat down, putting his feet on the table of empty plates.  
"Good evening, gentlemen-and ladies of course." He greeted them. Now, in the dim orange light, one could see his young handsome twenty year old face and his expensive tailored clothes. His shoulder length pearly white hair was pulled back in a pony tail in the back of his head, with a few strands falling to the side of his face. Smirking, his emerald eyes glittered eyed the people at the table and then settled on Gene. "So you're the famous Gene Starwind, huh? Hmm, I must say, I'm disappointed."  
"What do you mean, you're disappointed?!" Gene asked, outraged that the man had taken hurt his ego.  
"Nothing," The man chuckled. Gene's eyes narrowed.  
"Who are you?" He now questioned, suspiciously.  
"You can call me Ace." He replied, his tone insincere.  
"Ace, huh? Well, Ace, what do you want?" Gene continued his interrogation, his voice filling with annoyance.  
"Mr. Starwind, where are your manners?" Ace now asked.  
"They left when you showed up."   
"Well, what I meant was, don't you going to introduce me to your crew?"  
"Not really. Now, what do you want?" Gene asked again.  
"Well, I have a job for you."   
"A job?" Gene's eyebrow raised in interest.  
"Yes, a job. It's really quite easy though I don't know if you'll be able to handle it." Ace explained.  
"We can handle it," Gene defended himself as well as his friends.  
"Geez, this guy is almost as arrogant as Gene," Jim whispered to Melfina and she let out a quiet laugh.  
"Almost," Suzuka added.  
"Are you sure?" Meanwhile, Ace continued, "Because, as I said before, I'm rather disappointed. Not to offend you, of course."  
"Of course we can!" Aisha spoke up, "We're the best around!"  
"I suppose," Ace sighed, "Well, then, I guess you'll be able handle it."  
"Well, what is it?" Gene asked.  
"More importantly, what's the pay?" Jim inquired.  
"Hold on, hold on," Ace began, "Now, as I said, I believe it's pretty easy. I mean, I'd do it myself if I had a crew and a ship. All you have to do is get me a pirate."  
"That's it? Kill a pirate?" Gene was surprised at the simplicity of the task.  
"No! You're not KILLING her. You aren't to assassin her. Just get her for me," Ace corrected, and added, "Oh, and yes, I almost forgot. She's also a demon."  
"A demon?!" Jim exclaimed.  
"Now, now, don't worry. She hasn't reached her fullest potential by far. She's actually, rather weak. Her name is Rillica and she's the first."  
"The first?" Gene asked.  
"Yes, the first. There are two more, but don't worry about them now."  
"Ok," Gene replied, reluctantly.  
"If she's only a pirate and a weak demon, then what's so important that you want us to capture her alive?" Suzuka spoke up, suspicion in her voice.  
"What's this all about?" Gene agreed.  
"I'm paying one million Wong," Ace ignored the questions, "For each."  
"Three million Wong?!" Jim smiled, "We'll take it!"  
"Now wait a second, Jim," Gene turned towards Ace skeptically. "If you have that kind of money, then why are you hanging around here?"  
"Well, do you expect me to find somebody to take this job at a dinner party?" Gene eyed him, still unsure when Aisha chimed in.  
"I say we take it! I mean, what's the worst that can happen?"  
"Well know that we know how Aisha feels, what about the rest of you guys?" Gene asked, turning his attention to his friends.  
"We need the money…" Jim trailed off, rationalizing the situation.  
"Suzuka?" Gene looked over at her. She sighed.  
"It doesn't matter. It seems easy enough. Although, that's what makes me suspicious."  
"I assure you, miss, there's nothing to be suspicious about," Ace flashed a charming smile, but Suzuka didn't say anything.  
"Mel?" Gene continued.  
"Um…well, as Jim says we need the money and she IS a pirate, right? Um…I don't know…I guess." Ace grin grew wider.  
"Well, it looks like it's settled! Do we have ourselves a deal?"  
"Apparently so," Gene replied, both men rising to their feet and shaking hands.  
"Great! I'll meet you at your ship-the Outlaw Star I believe-in ten minutes."  
"Wait! You're coming WITH us?"  
"Well, of course! I need to make sure you don't do anything, how do I say, unintelligent. I'll see you then." With a small bow, he departed and Gene slumped back down in his chair.  
"I think this a bad idea, especially now that he's coming along." Suzuka stated, her facial expression unhappy.   
"It's a little to late now, Suzuka," Gene reminded her, "We've already taken the job."  
"Lighten up Su Zu!" Aisha leaned back, "It's something to do, right?"  
"Don't call me that," was all the deadly assassin said.  
"It's also three million Wong," Jim added.  
"That is a lot…" Melfina agreed.  
"Right," Gene decided, trying to convince them all, as well as himself, that it was a good idea to take the job, "We've got money and an easy, but not a humiliating, job. Besides, if something does happen to go wrong, it's not like we can't handle it. How bad can it be? As Aisha said, what's the worst that can happen?"  
  
If only they knew the worst that could happen. If only. Why do I keep asking these senseless questions? It's pointless now. It's already happen and you can't change the past.   
Still, if only something happened differently. Maybe if they listened to Suzuka or their own gut instincts. Well, somebody else would've taken the job, I guess. Perhaps, it was destiny; meant to be. But then-is it destined to end as horribly as predicted by Aaalie Ru?   
This is only the beginning though. Nothing's happened, yet. Nothing that Aaalie Ru and his books prophesized. But things will start to unravel. Things will start to crumble. And then what?   



	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2! Thanks to all those who responded and everything! It's very appreciated! Anyway, here's more for you to read:  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own Outlaw Star or anything...LOL!  
  
My head hurts immensely. I wish the pain would go away. It makes it almost impossible to think about anything but the throbbing, let along do anything.  
Maybe I should try to get some more sleep, again. No. I don't feel like seeing anymore. I've seen enough. Besides, how can I sleep with this dreadful headache? I'm better off staying awake. Sleeping would only make it worse.  
Anyway, the mission-the awful crusade-had just begun for Gene and company. Ricilla was only the first. Only the first of three. It did seem like an easy and harmless job at first. Nobody could expect the worst…  
  
"You took awhile," Gene greeted Ace outside the Outlaw Star, "We've been waiting ten minutes. We were about ready to leave, thinking you were a no show."  
"I do apologize for my tardiness," Ace apologized and held up a suitcase, "But I did have to pack after all."  
"Whatever," Gene brushed him off, "Do you think you can get in without taking too much time?"  
"I think I can handle it," Ace smirked, "And Gene, sarcasm is not becoming of you."  
"I'll remember that," Gene said, sarcastically. Ace shrugged and pushed past the captain of the Outlaw Star, ready to board the ship. "Oh yeah," Gene spoke up, following him, "We've got to stop somewhere before we go pirate hunting. I need to pick up supplies from my friend, Fred Luo."  
"Fred…Luo?" Ace questioned with a hint of uneasiness in his voice.  
"Yeah, got a problem with that? What, you know him or something?"  
"No, not at all." A confident smile appeared across his face as the worry left his eyes. "I look forward to meeting this friend of yours."  
"Yeah, well, good, because we need your help with the payment on the supplies," Gene explained.  
"My help?" Ace looked at him quizzically, stopping short. He then replied casually, "Well, I guess I could take it out of your payment."  
"Hey, listen buddy. This is your mission; you pay for the supplies we need out of your own money." Gene argued. Ace sighed.  
"Well, I suppose I could pay for some of it," He grinned, "After all, I've always got a few thousand Wong to spare." He then continued to board the ship.  
"Welcome aboard!" Aisha greeted Ace when him and Gene reached the cockpit as Suzuka sent him a cold, unfriendly stare.  
"Who might this be?" Gillian, the ships central computer, immediately asked.  
"Ace," Gene clarified, "Register him, quickly, ok?"  
"As you wish," Gillian did as he was told.  
"Nice ship," Ace looked around and suddenly noticed Melfina ready to act as the navigational system, "What is she doing?"  
"She's our ships navigational system," Gene replied curtly, ignoring Ace's puzzlement. "Are we ready to go, Jim?"  
"Whenever you are," Jim replied.  
"Good, let's get going," Gene instructed, "Set a course to Fred's place."  
  
Fred Luo grinned from ear to ear at the sight of Gene Starwind. "It's so good to see you again!" He exclaimed, giving his friend a big hug and taking a moment to send an evil glare towards Melfina, who quickly looked down at her feet.  
"Yeah, nice to see you too," Gene said, straining to get the words out. Fred let go of Gene and turned to Jim.  
"James! Wow, you're growing fast and-" Fred cut short, noticing Ace in the corner, "who is this?" He asked, a bit intrigued.  
"That's Ace," Gene introduced the two.  
"Oh, I see," Fred looked him over.  
"This, Ace, is Fred."  
"A pleasure to meet you," Ace said with a slight bow.  
"Yes," Fred continued to stare thoughtfully, "You look awfully familiar. Do I know you?"  
"I'm afraid not. Perhaps you've got me mixed up with someone else." Ace stated, but Fred's eyes were still filled of suspicion.  
"Perhaps…" He trailed off and turned to Gene, not even acknowledging the girls, "Well, what is it that you need this time?"  
"Supplies," He answered, handing Fred a list, "Here you go."  
"Well, Gene, before I get you any of this, we must discuss the subject of payment, now don't we? You can't get something for nothing, you know."  
"Don't look at me. He's the one who's paying for all of this," Gene pointed to Ace.  
"Oh, I see. Well, Ace, shall we discuss an estimate and go from there?"  
"Sounds like a plan to me," Ace smiled.  
"Come along," Fred ordered, heading towards his office. "You too Gene."  
"But-" Gene went to protest, but decided to give in, "Yes, Fred." The two men followed Fred to his office.   
"Well, talk about Mr. Rude!" Aisha exclaimed, "He could have at least ACKNOWLEDGED us!"  
"I doubt he likes me very much," Suzuka stated, "But it doesn't matter anyway. Just as long as we get what we need."  
"Yeah, but still! Rude!" Aisha insisted.  
"Who are you to talk?" Jim reminded her.  
"Hey!" Aisha went to yell at him but Melfina spoke up.  
"I don't think he likes me very much either," She said, remembering his cold glare from a few moments before.  
"Don't worry about it Mel," Jim assured her, "Fred's just jealous."  
"Jealous?"  
"Well, yeah, because of you and Gene and stuff…" Aisha couldn't help but snicker and Suzuka smirked.  
"Oh," Melfina blushed, and looked down at her feet again, wondering how much Gene really did like her.  
  
"Billy! Will you please hurry up with the estimates!" Fred called, aggravated as he sat at his desk. Gene and Ace sat in two chairs in front of him.  
"Billy?" Gene questioned, raising an eyebrow.  
"He's my new assistant…he needed a job…" Fred explained, annoyance in his voice.  
"And?" Gene continued his interrogation.  
"And, what?"  
"Well…I just figured you be a little bit more friendly towards him…"  
"He has a girlfriend-a very ANNOYING girlfriend." Fred replied, bluntly, disgust across his face.  
"I see." Gene chuckled, although he was a bit disappointed that Fred hadn't found another love interest.   
"Billy!" Fred yelled again, growing more impatient.  
"Coming!" a nervous voice called from another room as Ace casually lit up a cigarette and leaned back in his chair.  
"It is hard to find good work now a days, isn't it?" he commented with a laugh, "Look at who I found."   
"Ha ha, very funny," Gene muttered not amused, sending an angry stare towards his employer.  
"Now, come on Gene. I was only joking!" Ace laughed again, taking a puff of his cigarette when Billy entered the room. Around the age of 18, Billy was scrawny and jumpy, with shaggy, unkempt brown hair and matching brown eyes which were filled with anxiety.  
"Finally," Fred let out an exasperated sigh, "Do you have the estimate?"  
"Ye-yes sir," Billy stammered, handing him a folder.  
"Thank you," Fred quickly turned back to the two men, ignoring Billy's existence, "Now, let's see…when adding everything up, the sum should come to around… 750,000 Wong. Oh my! Well, perhaps we can work out a discount or something-"  
"I'll pay for it," Ace quickly cut him off.  
"You'll…pay for it?" Fred asked, doubtfully.  
"Of course," Ace assured him, "After all, it is quite a bargain."  
"A bargain?" Fred choked out as Billy's face filled with bewilderment. Gene, however, didn't react. "What did you say your last name was again?"  
"I didn't," Ace disregarded the question, "Now, how would you like me to pay for it?"  
"Are you sure I don't know you?" Fred continued his questioning.  
"I assure you," Ace flaunted his charming smile, "I would remember somebody as-how should I say-unique and colorful as you. Now, let's hurry this up. After all, time is money, Mr. Luo."  
"Yes, of course," Fred agreed, reluctantly, turning back to his assistant, "Billy, help Gene get some of his supplies. I'll handle all the financial matters with Ace here."  
"Yes-yes sir. Right away," Billy stuttered, timidly, facing Gene, "Um, you can come with me," he told him. Gene stood up.  
"Geez," He said quietly to himself, "Where did Fred find this guy? He's as nerdy as they come." Then, he proceeded in following Fred's thin and short-standing at only 5'4"- associate.  
  
"Well, looks like we're all ready to get out of here," Gene told his crew once they were gathered outside.  
"Yeah, but to where?" Melfina asked.  
"I don't know. Ask Mr. Charming over there. He seems to know everything," Gene replied cynically, referring to Ace.  
"Jealous, are we?" Ace questioned, surprising Gene. Gene immediately grew defensive.  
"Jealous?! Of you?!" He felt himself grow angry, "Yeah right!" Ace just chuckled.   
"Whatever you say," He said, lighting another cigarette and easing himself against a building.  
"Fred seemed to be pretty sure that he knew you…" Suzuka spoke up, eyeing Ace.  
"Oh, come on Su Zu! Fred was probably just trying to get a date!" Aisha stated.  
"Don't call me that," Suzuka replied.  
"Anyways, where do we find this pirate girl?" Aisha now asked.  
"Glad you asked, Aisha," Ace began, "I have a pretty good idea."  
"You do?" Jim questioned.  
"Yes, I do. I'm ninety nine percent sure we'll find her in a place called the Rifi Chain-a small chain of planets not too far from here."  
"Ninety nine percent sure, huh?" Gene scoffed, "Then you're really not sure at all, now are you? After all, I haven't even heard of this Rifi place"  
"I have," Suzuka said.  
"See, Gene? Just because you have very little knowledge about such things, doesn't mean the rest of us are as dim-witted ." Ace taunted. Gene mumbled something to himself, before speaking again.  
"Whatever. How do we get there?"  
"Leave it to me, Mr. Starwind," he guaranteed with a grin, "I'll get you there."  
  
Night had fallen upon the Rifi Chain when the Outlaw Star finally landed on one of the smaller planets. The streets of the city were full of night-dwellers; from thieves to those just looking to have a some fun. It was a dangerous place for any inexperienced person to be hanging around.   
Gene entered a bar that was presumably the center of all the chaos of the night, while his friends checked into a hotel nearby. Ace followed behind him, getting suspicious glares from various people for his expensive attire. Gene looked around while his companion lit up a cigarette.  
"Geez, how many of those things you're gonna have?" He asked him.  
"They calm my nerves," Ace explained.  
"Right," Gene sighed, "You think she's here?"  
"Well, do you expect her to be hanging around with the upper class, Gene?" Ace questioned, sarcasm in his voice.  
"Did anybody ever tell you that sarcasm isn't becoming of you either?" Gene snapped, recalling Ace's earlier comment.  
"You would be the first," Ace replied, "Now, let's ask the bartender if she's seen her around." Ace began to head towards the bar, when Gene stopped him.  
"I'd better handle this."  
"You?"  
"Well, if you haven't noticed you stick out like a sore thumb."  
"Hmm?"  
"Your clothes. The way you present yourself. Just look at you." Ace still looked puzzled and Gene groaned. "Let's just say you don't look like the 'ruffian' type."  
"Oh…right…"  
"Just wait outside, ok? I'll see if anybody's seen her around. Think you can handle yourself without being killed?"  
"Yes, I'm pretty sure I can defend myself, if that's what your asking."  
"Good, now wait outside." Ace hesitated. "Will you just go." Finishing his cigarette, Ace nodded and advanced towards the exit. With Ace gone, Gene muttered to himself, "Finally. Now I can get this done and then get some rest." Walking with confidence, Gene reached the bar and took a seat.  
"How can I help you?" The bartender asked. Bald with a red mustache, the bartender observed Gene with his piercing blue eyes. "A drink?"  
"No thanks," Gene pulled out a picture and held it up to the bartender, "Have you seen this woman? She goes by the name Ricilla."  
"Hmm…can't say I have," The bartender answered, "And I've been working here for 22 years."  
"I see," Gene slipped the photo back into his pocket and got up, "Well, thanks for your help. If you see her around, tell her that Gene Starwind's looking for her."  
"Yes, but I doubt I will. We usually don't get outsiders around here." The bartender explained, then asked, "Hey, you sure you don't want a drink or something?"  
"No thanks," Gene repeated, and walked away from the bar and past some customers. Finally, he reached the exit, and strolled outside into the alley, where he found Ace leaning against the wall of the building, smoking another cigarette. A few feet away, a couple people vomited into a dumpster, obviously drunk. "Will you put that thing out?" Ace rolled his eyes and sighed, flicking his cigarette to the side.  
"Well, did you find out where she was?"  
"No. The bartender said he's never seen her in the past twenty two years he's been working there." Gene informed Ace as the two began working.  
"But, that's impossible!" Ace protested.  
"Anything's possible…how are you so certain, anyway?"  
"Nevermind that. What the bartender say?"  
"I just told you. He had no idea who I was talking about and he seemed pretty sincere. Sure it was a picture of the right pirate?"  
"Yes."  
"How'd you manage to get a photo of her, anyway?" Ace smiled.  
"I have my ways."  
"Whatever. Let's get to the hotel. I'm beat." Ace nodded and the two continued out of the alley and into the streets of the city.  
  
"This is where we are staying?" Ace choked out in mild shock as he looked around the cheap hotel room, where Jim and Aisha had begun settling themselves in.  
"Yeah. What, not up to your usual standards of living?" Gene snickered.  
"I'll survive." Ace promised him, throwing his suitcase on the bed and beginning to unpack.  
"Good. You, Jim, and Aisha will be sharing this room. Me, Mel, and Suzuka are down the hall." Gene told him and turned to his two friends. "See you in the morning." Jim and Aisha nodded nad he then left the three alone.  
"So…where you from?" Aisha broke the silence.  
"Around," Ace responded with a mysterious smile.  
"I see," Aisha walked over to his bed, skimming through his belongings, "I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl."  
"I've noticed."  
"Hey! Who are these people?!" Aisha held up a frame containing a photograph. Jim walked over to look at them, himself.  
"Oh them? That's my family."  
"Your family?!" Jim questioned, picking up another photo and observing it.  
"Yep."  
"Wow…they all look so-" Jim began.  
"Rich?" Aisha concluded. Ace laughed.  
"That's because they are. Let's see. That's my Mother and Father-they don't look like that anymore, though. They've aged plenty…and my younger sister-she's even more beautiful in real life…and that's my older sister with her husband, Paul."  
"You have a family?" Jim blurted out.  
"What? Did you think I came out of thin air?"  
"No," Jim looked down embarrassed.  
"Hey, who's the kid?" Aisha asked.  
"That's my nephew. He'll be six in a few weeks. Oh, and the old crazy looking guy would be my Grandfather."  
"Wow! Who would have thought you were a family guy!" Aisha exclaimed, "Me and Jim here thought you were just the scum of the universe!"  
"Aisha!" Jim's cheeks grew hot, feeling a more embarrassed.  
"Nope," Ace chuckled, "Not the scum of the universe. Just your average fellow. Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to finish unpacking."  
"Oh, right." Jim smiled as Ace went back to unpacking . He then whispered to Aisha, "Hey, Aisha, this guy doesn't seem as bad as we thought!"  
"Yeah!" Aisha agreed, "I don't know what Suzuka and Gene are talking about! I think he's a pretty cool guy!" They both smiled, feeling better about the situation as their suspicions slowly began to disappear.   
  
"I don't like him," Suzuka told Melfina and Gene once the three were alone in their hotel room.  
"Me neither," Gene agreed.  
"I think he's ok," Melfina said quietly.  
"That's because you like everyone," Gene stated, brushing her off.  
"Not EVERYONE," Melfina disputed, but she was ignored.  
"I don't trust him," Suzuka continued, "I have a feeling."  
"Yeah…there's something about him," Gene thought for a moment before Suzuka spoke up.  
"Perhaps what you're feeling is jealousy," she stated, bluntly, "I, on the other hand, feel that something evil will come of our working with him."  
"Yeah, well, as Jim so brilliantly pointed out, we need the money and three million is A LOT. Besides, Aisha and Jim are going to be checking him out tonight, just in case," Gene reminded her, and then added, "And how come when I feel suspicious, I'm jealous, but when you do, it's a 'feeling'?" Suzuka stared at him for a moment.  
"I'm going to go use the shower," She finally said, heading towards the bathroom and overlooking his question.   
"Fine, whatever," Gene laid back on his bed as Suzuka closed the bathroom door and Melfina started to unpack. Sitting up, Gene turned to Melfina, "Hey, what do you think of all this?"  
"Me?" She sat down on her bed, facing him, "Well…I guess he is suspicious..." she trailed off.  
"You don't think I'm jealous, do you?" Melfina let out a startled gasp at his abrupt question.  
"Um…no!" She quickly said and looked down.  
"Maybe I am a bit…but there's still something fishy about that guy. I mean, he seems so certain about EVERYTHING."  
"Well, maybe he has a lot of confidence…" Melfina suggested, looking up.  
"Maybe…but still. It's like he KNOWS. And what was the deal with Fred?"  
"Fred?" Melfina felt her cheeks grow red a she thought about what Jim had said earlier.   
"Yeah. He seemed to be certain that he knew Ace."  
"Oh. I guess that is strange…um, Gene?" Melfina suddenly felt courageous as her and Gene sat alone in the room.  
"Yeah, Mel?" Melfina tried to think of the right words to say, but she soon realized that although she had gathered enough courage to tell Gene how she really felt, she wasn't exactly sure how she did feel. Shouldn't I just tell him how I feel about him?, she wondered. But hoow do I feel? I think I like him…but do I love him? "Mel? Something wrong?" Gene raised his eyebrow in concern.  
"Oh, no! Nothing…" Melfina's face went red as she blushed embarrassed.   
"Then what is it?" Gene asked, growing curious. I can't tell him, Melfina finally decided. I just can't. I don't even know if I can love…  
"It's nothing, Gene. I forget." Melfina lied, turning away from his glare.  
"Oh, ok." Gene leaned back on his bed, staring at her for a couple more seconds before quickly forgetting the conversation. Melfina sighed and went back to unpacking, thoughts still running through her head. Maybe I should have said something. Anything to imply…imply what? How can I tell him how I feel if I'm not sure what I feel or even what I'm capable of feeling? I'm don't think I even know what love is…   
  
Harry waited eagerly for Ron to show up. Tapping his foot, he waited outside impatiently. Night had fallen on Blue Heaven and Harry watched as people walked by. He sighed aggravated and kicked at the ground.  
"Where is he?" He thought aloud, even more annoyed.   
"Right here," a voice said from behind. Harry spun around immediately to see his brother standing before him.  
"Ron, it's you." Harry let out a sigh of relief. "What took so long?"  
"A few things." Ron began to explain, "First off, let's just say, our employer isn't too pleased with us. It took me a while to convince her we'd get the book. After all, you know what a bitch she can be."  
"Not really, being that I've never actually got a chance to meet her." Harry stated, a bit resentful.  
"Trust me, from somebody's who's dealt with her first hand, you don't want to know her."  
"Whatever. What she say?"  
"Well, after ridiculing and ranting at me, she said she'll give us a couple weeks to find the book or something that might show some credibility."  
"Great," Harry muttered, sarcastically. "Now what?"  
"Well, I found out where this Picard fellow is."  
"You have?"  
"Sort of. I found out about a MAXWELL Picard. I'm hoping he's in someway connected to this Rufius guy. After all, I don't want to lose out on five million Wong, let along get on the bitch's bad side."  
"Right. So where do we find Maxwell Picard?"  
"On the planet of Gable."  
"Gable?" Harry almost choked on his words.  
"You heard me. I'm assuming that this is why Ace decided to sell the book to Mr. Picard instead of to us."   
"But how do we get it from him? We don't have the kind of money that they have, unless we take it away from the five million, but we've only got half of that!"  
"Don't worry, Harry. We'll think of something. Still, I wonder. What's so important about this book that one would pay up to five million for it?"  
"Who cares! Just as long as we get paid."  
"Guess you're right. Let's get going." Harry nodded, following his brother towards the El Dorado.  
  
The young 19 year old woman walked into the bar that Gene and Ace had been at earlier as the night grew older. Falling to her waste, her hair was wavy and a dark electric blue, which matched the color of her piercing eyes that immediately skimmed the familiar place. Standing at 5' 6", she was slim but one could see the muscles in her arms and legs. As she headed towards her seat at the bar, she caught the attention of various men who stared at the stunning girl and her revealing clothing. She smiled at a few of them before taking a seat at the bar.   
"Hey, Wally, what's going on?" She asked the red mustached bartender, who proceeded in making her usual drink.  
"Quite a lot," He replied with a sly grin, giving her the drink he finished preparing. "Seems somebody's looking for you, Ricilla." She raised an eyebrow, intrigued, as she took a slip of her beverage.  
"Really?"   
"Yep. Says his name is Gene Starwind. He came in here with a strange looking fellow."  
"Strange?"  
"Some upper class trash," Wally explained, and then warned, "I'd watch my back if I was you, Ricillia. I got this funny feeling about them."  
"I will," She smiled, finishing her drink, getting up and throwing the bartender some money on the counter, "Thanks for the info and the drink." Then, she turned to leave, her eyes ice cold but a smirk across her face, "I'll just have to see what this Gene Starwind wants for myself."   



	3. Chapter 3

Here's the third chapter. I hope it's good...LOL! Anyway, my sister actually checked the grammar and stuff for me, so blame her for any mistakes! LOL!  
Anyways, thanks for all of those who replied! All of the comments have been SO nice and I hope I can keep writing well! Anyway, here's more for you to read:   
  
Disclaimer: Again, nothing's changed. I don't own Outlaw Star or anything like that...I just like writing fanfics! LOL!  
  
If only Ricilla had listened to Wally. Oh, then she would have gotten off the Rifi Chain and maybe they would have never found her! If only! I wish she had just left. Why couldn't she have? Why? Why? WHY?  
If I keep asking myself these question I will drive myself mad! I must try to stay calm. I must try to be reasonable. You cannot change the past, no matter how much you wish or dream. But what about the future? It is inevitable…is it?  
I fell asleep. I didn't want to, but I was overwhelmed by weariness. I'm also not sure how long I slept, but the dreams…the dreams are memorable. It seems as if shattered fragments of my past-forgotten dreams-are slowly piecing together. It's all becoming clear to me, although, I don't want to remember it. I don't want to remember any of it. But I must. It is destiny.  
However, now I must continue explaining the past. The unchangeable past and the dream that Melfina had that night…  
  
Melfina's eyes wandered, observing the strange and unfamiliar place. There was a strong breeze and the sky was various shades of gray. She stood upon a cliff, a large tree behind her, it's bare limbs blowing violently in the wind. Where am I?, she asked herself.   
Looking across the valley below her, Melfina suddenly noticed a cliff located directly opposite her. Upon it stood a girl. Melfina stared at her curiously.  
'Do I know you?' Melfina heard herself ask, but her lips did not move; they did not have to. The girls eyes widened, surprised to hear Melfina's thoughts.  
'I…don't know,' She finally answered, not needing to move her lips either. Melfina studied the girl. The girl's dark brown wavy hair fell a few inches past her shoulders, and blew wildly in the wind. Slim and pale, Melfina immediately determined that the beautiful-but frail-looking-young girl couldn't be older than 16 years old. Melfina then examined the elegant face of the girl, her attention instantly drawn to the girls shimmering emerald green eyes.  
'Who are you?' Melfina asked, still staring at the girls eyes. 'Your eyes look familiar…' Before the girl could reply Melfina noticed something out of the corner of her eye. 'Gene!' Her thoughts cried out, and immediately, Melfina could feel herself tumbling down the cliff and running through the valley towards Gene, who laid perfectly still amongst the stones of the lifeless area.  
'Gene!' she continued to cry out, although no sound came from her, 'Gene, I'm coming!' Before she could reach him, though, there was a strange light that engulfed her. Dimming out, two figures stood before her. Behind them, Gene still laid, not moving. 'Gene!' Her eyes shifted frantically from his motionless body to the two entities before her. Although they had human figures, Melfina could not make out faces or anything else for that matter. One figure seemed made of pure white light, while the other gave off a red glow.  
'I am the light,' A male voice came from the white being.   
'And I am power,' The red spirit spoke, hers of a female.   
'Huh?' Melfina questioned feeling uneasy and confused, but soon forgot after remembering Gene. 'Gene! Please, let me help him!'  
'You are life,' the white one continued. Melfina looked up at him. Although she knew she should be frightened, she felt a strange comfort from him.  
'The…life?' Melfina was puzzled, her expression showing it.  
'But just as light can be converted into darkness,'   
'And power can be used for both good and evil,' The red one spoke up.  
'Life can become death.' The white entity concluded. 'Will you sacrifice it for him?' The two being turned to face Gene. Melfina stared, stunned and baffled, at Gene lying so still on the ground. Was he dead?  
'I don't understand! Sacrifice what!' Melfina felt her heart begin to pound and her body tremble.  
'Sacrifice your destiny,' The red figure answered. Then, the light which brought the two beings before Melfina, took them away as well as the gray environment. All she saw was the girl she saw earlier, kneeling before Gene.   
'It is how Aaalie Ru predicted,' the girl told Melfina, leaving Gene's lifeless body before her.  
'Gene! NO!' Melfina cried out and woke up with a startled gasp, sitting up in bed.  
"Hey, Melfina," Gene greeted her, light pouring through the window of the hotel. It was morning. "It's amazing that I was actually up before you, hey?" He laughed, but his face became solemn when he noticed the look of dismay on Melfina's face. "Hey, Mel, what's wrong?"  
" Oh, nothing," Melfina replied, "I just had a strange dream…"  
"A dream, huh? What was it about?" Gene asked, inquisitively.  
"I…don't remember," She answered, truthfully.  
"Yeah, well, you've got to hate when that happens," Gene smiled, "Anyways, you'd better get up and get ready. Suzuka went to make sure the others are getting up so we can get out of this stupid place."  
"Oh, ok," Melfina got out of bed, still feeling troubled by her forgotten dream. I know it meant something, she thought. Why can't I remember?  
"Are you sure you're ok? You look kind of pale," Gene commented, growing concerned again.  
"I'm fine," she assured him, but then began to think about Gene's last statement "Pale…" She repeated, mostly to herself. There was somebody…somebody who was very pale, Melfina thought trying to remember.  
"Huh?" Gene looked at her, unsure what to say. However, before Gene or Melfina could say anything more, Suzuka came running back into the hotel room.   
"They're gone," She informed them, her eyes filled with dread.  
"What?!" Gene exclaimed, outraged. "What do you mean, 'they're gone,'?"  
"Their luggage is there, but they are not."  
"Damn it!" Gene slammed his hand on a bureau nearby.  
"Do you think they're ok?" Melfina asked, herself growing nervous.  
"I don't know!" Gene snapped, aggravated. Melfina's expression became hurt and she turned away, but said nothing.  
"I don't trust Ace. I have a bad feeling," Suzuka continued, looking towards the window.  
"Like that helps us now, Suzuka! Damn it! This is probably all his fault! We should have never trusted him! It had been too good to be true! And now look!"   
"I'm going to go check at the front desk to see if they heard or saw anything. Try to keep your head, Gene." Suzuka advised, and then left the room, closing the door behind her. Gene let out a frustrated sigh and turned to Melfina, noticing that she was looking down at the floor.  
"What's wrong?" He asked.  
"Nothing," She mumbled, barely audible.  
"Oh…sorry about snapping at you before," He apologized. She looked up at him.  
"Oh, it's ok! It's not that, really. I know you're just upset. I guess it's a lot of things…" Gene nodded . "I hope they're ok."  
"Yeah…" Gene trailed off when there was a knock at the door. He groaned, annoyed. "Who could it be?" He muttered then called out, "What do you want?"  
"Room service!" A female's voice called.  
"Room service?" Gene questioned to himself suspiciously "We didn't order any room service"  
"Maybe you should answer it," Melfina suggested.  
"Maybe…" Concealing his gun, Gene proceeded cautiously towards the door. Taking a couple moments, he began to open it. As soon as he did, the door flew open with a blast of energy, knocking Gene to his feet. "Damn!" He said, looking up to see a recognizable woman standing in front of him.  
"What's going on? Who are you?" Melfina asked, growing fearful.  
"It's Ricilla," Gene informed with a grunt, sitting up on the floor.  
"You mean…" Melfina immediately realized who she was, "Oh."  
"I heard you were looking for me, Mr. Starwind. Well, here I am," She smirked, another blast of energy heading towards Gene. He dodged automatically, and then took a couple shots at her with his gun, but she darted across the room towards him and sending another ball of energy towards him. Rolling over to his right, the energy missed him, but left a huge hole in the wall that had been behind him. Where on earth did she get a weapon like that?, Gene wondered. More importantly, where was she concealing such a weapon?   
Gene ducked as another blast of energy flew towards him and left a crater in the wall. Suddenly, he knew where the massive spheres of red energy were coming from. Her hands?, Gene questioned to himself in shock. I thought she was a weak demon! Ricilla let out a laugh.  
"Well, it seems to me you realized that I am my own ultimate weapon."  
"All the more fun to destroy," Gene muttered, and began to shoot rapidly at the pirate standing before him.  
"Gene!" Melfina cried, "Be careful! Remember! You're not supposed to kill her!"  
"Right," Gene remembered looking over to his good friend. Even if this whole job is a con, he thought, she might be able to give us some information on where Ace might have taken Jim and Aisha.   
However, when Gene turned back to Ricilla he realized his bullets wouldn't have done much harm anyway. She had successfully blocked all of them using a self-powered force field of some kind, although Gene wasn't too sure what it was exactly. "Damn," he muttered.  
"Surprise, surprise," She taunted, walking over to him as Gene rose to his feet, "Looks like Gene Starwind's not as great as he thinks he is."  
"I've got a few surprises myself," Gene smirked, pulling out a knife when she was close enough and stabbing her in the stomach. She let out a groan and bent over as Gene called out to Melfina, "Get some sort of tranquilizer and quick!"  
"But Gene-" Melfina began to protest.  
"Don't worry! Hopefully, the poison on the knife will be strong enough to keep her down." Gene told her, venturing away from Ricilla, his gun targeted at her.  
"Poison?" Melfina questioned.  
"Well, yeah. You don't think I'd be stupid enough to stab her with an ordinary knife, do you? Now hurry up and get the tranquilizer just in case this thing backfires"  
"Oh, right!" Melfina did as she was ordered as Gene kept an eye on the injured demonic pirate, who's blood was now dripping on the floor. Suddenly, Ricilla looked up from where she knelt on the floor, an coldness coming from her blue eyes which locked themselves on Gene.  
"You son of a bitch," She muttered as she rose to her feet and ran towards Gene. Before he could even react, she knocked the gun from his hand and flung him across the room into a wall. Gene let out a groan. At least she's not as strong as Aisha or Suzuka, Gene thought gratefully, I could probably have taken her if she hadn't taken me by surprise.  
"Gene!" Melfina screamed, running towards him, but was easily knocked aside by the stronger Ricilla. She moaned as hit the ground with a thud and Ricilla continued to head towards Gene, brushing back her now messed up long hair.  
"Mel," Gene went to get up, but Ricilla had already reached him and held him down against the wall with her left foot. She looked at him coldly as immense energy began to build up in her right hand.  
"This is what you get for coming after me, Gene Starwind!" Ricilla yelled, preparing to kill him when suddenly she was lifted from the ground, a hand around her neck. She let out a startled gasp and then a moan as she was flung easily into the wall and went unconscious. Gene looked up to see Aisha standing proudly before him.  
"Hiya, Gene!" She greeted him and helped him up with a yank of the arm. "Looks like you can't do anything without me around, huh?"  
"Aisha!" Gene exclaimed, "Where the hell were you? And where's Jim?"  
"He's over there," Aisha pointed towards Jim, who was tending to Melfina. She had begun to gain consciousness. Aisha looked at Gene puzzled, "Are you feeling ok, Gene? You sure are acting strange." Ace, who stood in the doorway smiling ear to ear and smoking a cigarette, spoke first.  
"A ha! You got her! Great job, Aisha!" He exclaimed, walking in.  
"Don't mention it," Aisha replied.  
"I helped too," Gene pointed out.  
"Whatever." Ace brushed him off, going over to inspect Ricilla as Suzuka barged into the hotel room.  
"What happened? I heard a scream and-" Suzuka's worried eyes became cold when she saw Ace had returned.  
"I think it's ok, now," Jim spoke up, "Gene and Melfina were just fighting Ricilla. They were going to lose, but we showed up and Aisha easily beat her."  
"I see," Suzuka said.  
"Whatever. It wasn't THAT easy," Gene muttered, feeling a small blow to his ego but getting up to check on Melfina, who sat up on the bed. "You ok, Mel?"  
"I'll be fine," she assured him.  
"Are you sure?" Melfina nodded, and Gene got up, turning to Ace, Aisha, and Jim. "Where the hell were you three?!" He demanded.  
"We just went out for breakfast," Aisha informed Gene, giving him a slight nudge, "Lighten up, Gene!"  
"For…breakfast?" Gene questioned in mild shock.   
"Yeah," Jim continue, "We went to this really expensive place in the better part of the city. Man, did they ever make the best eggs and bacon I ever had."  
"What?!" Gene tried to control his outrage, "What are you saying? That you three went out together for breakfast?"  
"Well, actually, Ace treated us," Aisha told him, "Did I mention what a cool guy he was?" She flopped on the bed.  
"Wait a minute! You LIKE him?" Gene questioned. Aisha nodded with a shrug. Gene turned to Jim, "You too?"  
"Well…" Jim turned away and Ace chuckled.  
"I can't believe this! And here we are thinking that Ace over there has done God knows what but in reality you're all bonding?"  
"Pretty much, you've got it, Gene," Ace smirked.   
"Geez, Gene, are you that stupid?!" Aisha rose to her feet. "After all, I am Aisha Clan-Clan! A Ctarl-Ctarl! Invincible!"  
"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know," Gene said, "But still…"  
"It's not our fault you're jealous, anyways," Aisha continued.  
"Aisha!" Jim scolded.  
"I am not jealous!" Gene defended himself, "Suzuka also thought something terrible happened, right?" He turned to Suzuka.  
"It doesn't matter now," she replied, "What are we going to do with her?" Ace snickered as Gene grew more upset and frustrated.  
"Thanks for the defense, Suzuka," He sneered, sarcastically.  
"I'm sorry, but we don't have time for this mindless bickering," She said. Gene sighed.  
"Right," He agreed, "I guess the cargo hold will hold her-for now, but then what?" There was silence for a few minutes.  
"What about, Fred?" Melfina suggested, breaking the silence.  
"That's right!" Gene remembered, "I remember Fred talking about some sort of containment thing for demons and such…the only thing is, it's expensive."  
"Don't worry about it," Ace smiled, "I'll pay for it. I don't mind. It'll be worth it."  
"Whatever you say," Gene turned to Suzuka and Aisha, "You two can watch her for now until we get back to Fred's and we think of something more efficient. I'm sure you can handle it."  
"Sure!" Aisha grinned, "This should be a piece of cake!"  
"Let's just get going," Jim said, "Nobody wants to pay for this damage."  
"Right. Let's get her back to the Outlaw Star so we can get to Fred's as soon as possible." Gene instructed. They all nodded and prepared to leave. Once there, Gene thought, we'll see what Ace has planned for us next.  
  
Once on board the Outlaw Star, Gene immediately went to call Fred and warn him of their upcoming visit. Aisha and Suzuka took turns standing watch of Ricilla, who was contained in the cargo hold and who's powers were weaken by several drugs and tranquilizers. Meanwhile, Jim looked over some of the crews debt and Ace went to sleep as Melfina navigated the Outlaw Star.  
"Well, if it isn't Gene!" Fred exclaimed happily on the other line as soon as he saw it was Gene who was calling. "What a pleasant surprise!"  
"Hey, Fred. How are you doing?"  
"Just fine. Well, except for the fact that Billy broke some EXPENSIVE EQUIPMENT," Fred's face became angered as he sent an annoyed glare towards somebody that couldn't be see on the screen. Gene could hear Billy moan in self-pity in the background. Fred's face relaxed, a smile spreading across his face as he turned back to look at Gene on the monitor. "Anyway, Gene, what is the reason for this call?"  
"We're stopping by," Gene informed him.  
"You are? So soon? Well, that's wonderful!" Fred grinned, "I look forward to seeing you. Might, I ask what this visit is about?"  
"We need some sort of way to contain a demonic pirate. We're hoping you'll have something to help us."  
"Well, it just so happens that I do, Gene! I think I have just the thing you're looking for. However, it IS expensive."  
"Don't worry. Ace is still with us."  
"Oh, I see," There was a hint of disgust in Fred's voice, but it quickly faded, "Well, you can stop by, but it's got to be quick. I have somewhere I have to be tonight."  
"You do?"   
"Yes. Just a little party with investors. You know, it's a business thing. Anyways-" Fred cut himself off when he heard a shatter, "BILLY! That was a priceless antique!" Turning back to Gene, he said, "I'm sorry to cut you off like this but I have to go due to SOMEBODY'S CLUMSINESS!"  
"It's ok. I'll see you later. Bye Fred."  
"Bye." The connection ended and Gene leaned back in his captain's seat. I don't know who to feel sorrier for, he thought, Billy or Fred.  
  
Ricilla eyes fluttered open to see Gene Starwind standing before her with a young white haired man next to him. Grunting she rose to attack him. "You stupid-" Suddenly she stopped moving and let out a painful cry. She looked down at her wrist to see a large thick metal bracelet. It seemed to be mechanical; probably ran by some computer chip. Looking back up at Gene, she saw him smiling and waving some sort of remote around. She went to grab for it but another shock went through her and she fell back.  
"It works!" Fred cried gleefully from behind, "I told you it would! Now, let's talk about how much you're going to pay -"  
"What the hell is going on?!" Ricilla demanded, growing angry as she looked up at them from the floor. "What, am I your prisoner?"  
"I regret to inform you, but yes you pretty much are," Ace smirked. Gene, however, looked down with pitiful eyes.  
"Now come on. It won't be that bad," he comforted, "Just do as we say and we won't even really need to use this thing." Ricilla stared at him coldly. Gene, however, extended his hand to help her up, "Here, let me help you up." She slapped his hand away.  
"I can get up myself!" She snapped and did so. Once up, she went to attack him again, but with a click of a button, she was kneeling on the floor again. She sighed, frustrated.  
"It's no use," Fred explained, "It's full proof. Not even your powers can overcome it. However, everything comes at a price. Now, this one comes for around 540, 000 Wong give or take. Although, I believe I do have one on discount, if you'd like to look at that one. Of course, it's a little bit more brutal." Gene frowned.  
"Don't you have anything that won't be so…painful?" He questioned.   
"Well, let me think." After thinking a few minutes Fred finally spoke up, "Well, there is one, but I think it's out of your league-financially wise, I mean. It's the newest technology and it controls without causing any sort of pain. However, it's VERY expensive."  
"What's the price?" Gene asked.  
"Well, as I said it is VERY new and VERY rare-"  
"Fred!"  
"Sorry. I'd say about a million."  
"A million?" Ace choked out, "For a piece of equipment?"  
"Yes…but it really is worth it. She stays in good health and she does as you ask."   
"Hmm," Ace pondered, "Fine. We'll take that one."  
"Great! I'll go get Billy to get you one."  
"Just make it quick. We're in a bit of a hurry." Ace informed.  
"In that case, I'll get it myself." Fred then left the two men and Ricilla alone.  
"See," Gene looked down at her, "It won't be that bad."  
"Yeah, thanks a lot." She scorned, sarcastically, getting up. Gene rolled his eyes and turned to Ace.  
"By the way, where are we going?" He asked.  
"Gable," Ace replied, lighting a cigarette.  
"Gable?" Gene asked. "Why are we going there? The second one's not-"  
"No," Ace replied flatly.  
"Second what?" Ricilla demanded, but was ignored.  
"I just have something I need to do there," Ace continued, "We'll be out of there by tomorrow morning and our way to find the second."  
"Second what?" Ricilla repeated, growing more irritated. She was still ignored.  
"Who is?" Gene questioned.  
"I'll tell you tomorrow morning."   
"Great. More secrets." Gene muttered as Ace looked down at his watch.  
"He'd better hurry so I can pay for this thing and we can get out of here. It's already late afternoon."  
"You worry too much," Gene smirked, "I'm sure whatever it is you have to do will wait a couple hours."  
"Yeah, in your irresponsible world," Ace mumbled.  
"What is going on?!" Ricilla shrieked. Both turned to her dazed. "Well? You can at least tell me why you're keeping me a prisoner or is that too hard for you! I forgot you're both brain-dead!"  
"Hey, ask him." Gene pointed to Ace, "He's the only one who seems to know anything." Ace just grinned.  
"You'll see in time. I promise, you'll see in time."   
  
Ron and Harry walked down the street of the city, catching snobbish glances from passing people. They didn't fit in right with the elite upper class citizens, but neither cared too much. Walking into a diner that late afternoon, Ron immediately headed towards the counter, where he found an old short old man, bent over slightly. He was mostly bald, with the exception of bushels of white hair above his ear and making a ring of white hair around his head. His white mustache was long and curled at the ends and his hazel eyes were kindly but old.  
"Hey, you, old man. Have you ever heard of Rufius Geller Picard?" Ron asked, Harry listening from the door.   
"Rufius?" The old man chuckled as he wiped the counter with a rag, "Well, everybody's heard of Rufius! He's a Picard after all!"  
"Where can I find him?" Ron quickly questioned.  
"Well, I'm assuming you'll find him at the Picard Mansion tonight. That's where his gramps lives-Old Maxwell Picard. He's throwing a big dinner party or something there this evening, but the only way in is with the an invitation. Only those wealthy upper calls types are invited to those parties." The old man laughed, "But it seems that everybody but me is rich around here!"  
"Yes," Ron managed half a smile, "Thanks for your help, old man."  
"Any time, any time!" He called after him as Ron headed back to Harry.  
"Well?" Harry asked anxiously.  
"Well, it looks like we've got a party to crash," Ron replied with a smile.  
  
A dinner party. It makes me long for home. My life had been so simple, so wonderful before all this. It was perfect. Almost too perfect in a sense-like a fairytale that only a princess should live. Still, it was so nice to live in such away, not like this.  
Oh well. I can never go back to that now. Not now that the Legend of Aaalie Ru has commenced. I wish I could though. However, there are more important things I must concentrate on and there are more important things I must tell…  
The story has just begun; so much more is too occur that they are still unaware of. They will become aware soon, unfortunately. For them, the pieces will soon start to fall into place…   
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Yes, I know it's been a while...like 6 months...LOL, but I've been meaning to put this up! Really! Anyways, if anybody's still interested, it continues, so please read and respond! LOL! Also, thanks to everybody who reviewed, and I'm sorry Strangelove, for all my McDougal errors...I have to admit I'm not a huge fan of them and I'm kind of lazy to go back and fix it, but I figure I'm entitled to some dramatic license, right? Anyways, I guess I would be perturbed  
if my favorite character(s) was messed with or something, so I'm still sorry. LOL! Anyways, I know that there's only really Fred here and not a lot of the others, but it's neccesary to get things moving along...don't worry though! They're not gone forever and they WILL be back. LOL! And they're still in it...I've rambled on too long, haven't I? Well, read and respond please, and I'll have another Chapter soon, ok? Thanks everybody!  
  
The Outlaw Star had just landed in Gable as night had begun to fall. The crew stood upon the Outlaw Star, waiting for Ace's orders. Melfina was making dinner, with Suzuka and Aisha's assistance, although Aisha was eating more than she was helping. Meanwhile, Ace was changing as Jim and Gene watched Ricilla.  
"Wow!" Jim exclaimed, leaning towards Ricilla and examining the expensive technology she wore on her head. The small apparatus could easily be passed as some sort of headgear or part of an attire. Silver in color, the ends fastened to the sides of her head and were connected by a thinner piece of metal across her forehead like a headband, her bangs falling over it. "It's amazing." Jim studied it in awe, leaning even closer towards her.   
"Hey, what do you think you're doing? Will you stop that!" Ricilla complained. "Get away! You're so annoying!" She pushed him away, causing Jim to fall on his behind.   
"Sorry," Jim blushed, a bit embarrassed and turned to Gene, "How does it work?"  
"Quite simply actually." Gene pulled out a small device and held it out. "Here, say something."  
"What?" Jim questioned, confused.  
"Voice recorded," a electronic voice said from the gadget.  
"Oh, I get it!" Jim realized, "The computer chip in that apparatus records our voices and then relays them to the computer chip in that device" Jim pointed towards Ricilla's headgear, "Which then sends a message to her brain, imprinting our voices in her memory, and therefore causing her to obey what we order."  
"Something like that," Gene replied, "All I know is that she has to listen to what we say." Jim rolled his eyes.  
"Well, no wonder it was so expensive!" Jim continued, "It's a work of genius!"  
"Whatever. Me and Ace already recorded our voices as well. Now we just need Mel, Suzuka, and Aisha too and we're all set.  
"But don't you think that would cause some confusion. I mean, if two of us give completely different orders then-" Gene cut him off.  
"Don't worry, Jim. See, supposedly, she has to listen to Ace first and foremost, then me, and then it would be you, and so forth."  
"Oh, well that's good."  
"For some people," Ricilla muttered. They ignored her.  
"Still, I don't trust Ace having control of her," Gene went on.  
"Come on, Gene. He's not that bad of a guy! Besides, she IS his demonic pirate now."  
"Hey, I'm NOBODY'S demonic pirate, alright?" Ricilla spoke up, "I'll get myself out of this."  
"Right, whatever. Gee, sorry," Jim apologized and went back to talking with Gene, "Anyway, you should really give Ace a chance. He's really not that bad."  
"You really like that guy?" Gene questioned in disbelief.  
"He's not that bad…" Jim trailed off.   
"If it makes you feel any better, I don't like the guy either." Ricilla stated.  
"Thanks," Gene said.  
"Then again, I don't like you either," She quickly added. Gene rolled his eyes and let out a frustrated sigh when he heard Melfina calling.  
"Dinner's ready!"   
"Finally!" Jim rose to his feet, excited, "I'm starving!"  
"Yeah, let's go!" Gene smiled and turned to Ricilla, "You too." She frowned, but followed the two boys into the kitchen, where dinner was being served.  
"Hey, where's Ace?" Gene asked, looking around and seeing all his friends, but not his employer.  
"Right here," A voice spoke from behind. Gene spun around to see Ace standing before him in very luxurious apparel. Ricilla automatically sent him a cold stare.  
"Looking good, Ace!" Aisha complimented as Ace gladly turned around to show off.   
"Why thank you, Miss Aisha," He smiled.   
"Are you having dinner with us?" Melfina asked, politely.  
"No," he replied, pulling out his gold pocket watch, "I must be going, actually."  
"Where are you going again?" Suzuka interrogated.  
"Somewhere," He smirked, lighting up a cigarrette, "I'll see you all later."  
"Hey, wait!" Gene called after him. Ace stopped and looked at him.  
"Yes?"  
"Well, where are we staying tonight?" Gene asked.  
"Here, obviously. It's not like you can pay to stay at any of the hotels around here, can you?" Gene frowned and sighed annoyed. "I'll be back by morning," Ace said, waving good bye, and with a bow, departing.  
  
Navella Timothy frowned as she sat patiently in the large living room of the Timothy Mansion, her husband Paul across from her. Her light golden brown hair was pulled back sophisticatedly, and she wore a lavish lavender dress to match her violet eyes. Hands clasped firmly on her lap, her face carried a troubled expression.   
"Paul, I have a bad feeling about tonight," She finally told him. Paul, a year older at 26, was tall and had a friendly, but a bit arrogant, disposition. His black hair was short, neatly cut, and sleeked back and his eyes were sapphire blue. He, too, was dressed in his most costly clothing.  
"Navella, dear, I wouldn't worry so much about it," He told her, reaching his hand out to hers in order to comfort her.  
"But, Paul, I had a dream and it makes me worry."   
"A dream?"  
"Yes. About two shadowy figures at the party and they-"  
"Navella, it was only a dream."  
"But it's more than that Paul!" Navella rose to her feet, withdrawing her hand from his, "It's this feeling deep down in my soul that something terrible is in motion-and that we'd be better off not going anywhere tonight."  
"Now come on," He smiled, getting up and walking over to her. He put his hands on her shoulders, "The only thing terrible that will happen tonight is if Grandpa accidentally loses his dentures in the gravy bowl again." Navella laughed.  
"Oh, Paul, maybe it was silly," She smiled, "Besides, this is an important night for you." She straightened up his jacket for him.   
"Well, not as important as you are to me." The two began to kiss when they heard a voice a couple feet away.  
"Ew!" The couple turned to see their five year old son standing there, a disgusted look on his face. He was dressed well for the night also, his light golden brown hair short, the bangs falling across his forehead, and his blue eyes matching his father's. "Why do you do that?" Navella laughed.  
"Maybe you'll understand when you're older, Andrew," She told him. Andy frowned.  
"Well, we'd better be going," Paul spoke up, looking at the clock. "We'll be late."  
"Is Uncle Rufius going to be there?" Andrew asked excitedly, jumping up and down, "Is he? Is he?"  
"Hopefully," Navella replied.  
"Yay!" Andrew cheered.  
"However, there's only one way to find out," Paul said, "So we'd better get going. We wouldn't want to miss him, right?"  
"No! Let's go!" Andrew ran towards the door, his parents following. Navella took hold of her husbands hand, still unable to shake her troubled feeling. I hope Paul's right. I hope it was only a dream.  
  
Fred tried to hide his aggravation and his boredom as he sat at one end of the dinner table, Maxwell Picard at the head. Twisting his cloth napkin in his hand and growing more annoyed with each passing minute, he plastered a fake smile across his face and nodded every now and then at the old man so that he knew he was paying attention. Doesn't he ever shut up? Fred wondered to himself as he nodded again, I want to discuss business, not his horrible medical conditions! How much more of this useless babble do I need to listen to?  
"Anyways, I think we've got that rash under control!" Maxwell let out a cackle and after a couple moments, calmed down. "Now, let's talk about why you're really here." Fred perked up at this, and genuinely smiled in relief at the seventy something year old man, who was short with wild, untamed gray hair and a bushy gray mustache. He wore glasses over his hazel eyes and carried a cane to help him walk. However, he had a kindly smile and a good heart.   
"Yes sir, I'd like that," Fred told him.  
"Great! Now then, I know this young girl who would be absolutely perfect for you!" Fred's jaw dropped and he slumped in his chair as the man began talking again. Just great, Fred thought with self pity. Absolutely perfect if I wasn't gay! But how do I tell this old geezer that? Fred's thoughts began to wonder as he searched around the ball room. If only I could find his grand-daughter and that husband of hers…a ha! There he is; Paul Timothy! Hopefully, I can get him to invest again this year.  
Fred jumped out of his seat after spotting the couple. "Would you excuse me, sir?" Maxwell nodded, not seeming to care either ways and Fred began to head towards the two. Reaching them, he greeted them with a smile. "Paul! How are you?"  
"Fred! It's so great to see you again," Paul smiled and gestured towards his wife, "You remember Navella, right?"  
"Yes," Fred quickly said, without much enthusiasm, but then quickly smiled at her, "I mean, of course I remember her! You're looking beautiful, as usual!"  
"Thank you, Mr. Luo," She smiled.  
"Now then," Fred turned back to Paul, "I was hoping that you've been considering investing again. After all, you ARE one of my biggest investors."  
"Of course, of course." Paul replied.  
"Great!" Fred grinned, happy that he was finally talking about money. "I'll go get us some drinks and we can discuss everything."  
"Sounds good to me." Fred smiled again and walked away to get drinks. Finally, Fred thought, something's going right and-huh? Fred stopped cold spotting a familiar gentleman a few feet away, entering the party and walking towards Paul and Navella. What is Ace doing here? Fred wondered, as he quickly hid behind a group of people talking a few feet away. He strained to here the conversation between Ace and the Timothys.  
"Navella! Paul!" Ace greeted the two. Smiles appeared across both faces.  
"Well, there you are. You know, you're late." Navella pointed out.  
"Stop being so hard on him. He's not that late," Paul said with a laugh, "Anyway, how you've been? What you've been up to?"  
"Nothing much," Ace replied with a grin, "Now, where is mom and dad?" Mom and Dad?, Fred questioned and then it hit him. My God! How could I have not recognized him earlier!  
"I'm not sure…wait! There they are!" Navella called to an older couple, "Mother! Father!" The man had white hair and violet eyes while his wife had dark brown hair and emerald green eyes. Although old, in their fifties, they looked remarkable young and still as elegant as ever. The two smiled, recognizing their daughter immediately. They headed over.  
"Navella, you look absolutely gorgeous!" Her mother exclaimed. "Oh, and Rufius! You look wonderful!" She hugged her two children.   
"It's good to see you all," Mr. Picard said, shaking hands with Paul.   
"Likewise," Paul replied.   
"Now, where's my little sister?" Ace asked. I knew it! Fred thought. I knew he had too much money to be just anybody! I knew I knew him! Still, who would have thought he was Rufius Geller Picard, grandson to one of the richest men in the universe.  
"I'm afraid she's taken ill again, Rufius," Mrs. Picard explained, her eyes saddening.   
"Really?" Rufius questioned.   
"Yes," Mr. Picard frowned. "She's fell into another deep sleep again. She just woke up this afternoon, but I'm afraid she was too weak to go anywhere."  
"How long did she sleep this time?" Navella asked, concerned.  
"Three days."  
"Three days?!" Paul exclaimed. "Well, what in the world is she dreaming about?"  
"That's the strangest thing," Mrs. Picard said, "She doesn't remember. Sometimes, something might trigger a memory, but that's it. We got all the best doctors in the universe but they are baffled."  
"Well, I'm sure she'll be ok. Don't worry about it." Ace smiled. Suddenly, the family heard a voice calling out.  
"Uncle Rufius! Uncle Rufius!" Andrew was running towards him.  
"Andy!" Ace dropped to his knees to greet the boy.  
"Uncle Rufius!" Andy hugged his uncle.  
"How have you been?" He asked.  
"Good!"  
"Well, that's good to hear," Ace then rose to his feet. "I've got to get something I left in the guestroom the last time I stood here. Also, I'll probably step outside for a smoke." His mother sighed annoyed.  
"That is a horrible, disgusting habit Rufius!" She disciplined. Ace shrugged.  
"Well, we all have our flaws!" He grinned. "I'll be back shortly!" With that, he headed out of the ballroom, passing by Fred, who ducked behind a bigger man. Thoughts were running through Fred's head now. I've got to call Gene.  
  
"Did you all like dinner?" Melfina asked as the group finished the lasts of their meal.  
"It was great!" Aisha exclaimed still eating.  
"I've had better," Ricilla muttered.  
"You know, you could be grateful," Jim pointed out, "Melfina worked hard on this dinner."  
"Oh, I'm sorry. Even though your holding me against my will and taken me as your prisoner, thanks for not starving me to death," She stated sarcastically. Jim went to speak but Gillian spoke first.  
"Gene, there is a call for you."   
"A call?" Gene stood up, "From who?"  
"Fred Luo, I believe,"   
"Fred? Great, what does he want now?" Gene went over to the monitor, where Fred's face appeared.  
"Gene!" He exclaimed, "I've got something to tell you!"  
"Where are you?" Gene asked, not recognizing the background surroundings.  
"At the Picard Mansion."  
"You mean, you're in Gable too?"   
"Yes! That's not the point, though. I know who Ace really is!"  
"You do? But how?"  
"Because he's here!"  
"What? What's going on?"  
"Listen, Ace is really Rufius Geller Picard, grandson of Maxwell Picard who just happens to be one of the wealthiest men in the universe."  
"What? But then why is he going through all of this with us? He has it made!"  
"I don't know!"  
"And how could you not recognize him?! Don't you go to this dinner party every year?"  
"It's not my fault, Gene! I don't remember faces! I only remember investments!"  
"Whatever, Fred. Just keep an eye on him, alright? And try not to be seen."  
"But, Gene, I need to do important business with his brother-in-law!"  
"Will you forget about that?! Just keep an eye on him." Fred frowned.  
"Fine," He sighed, "Bye."  
"Bye." Gene hung up the phone.  
  
Ron and Harry stood outside the Picard Mansion, a distance from the grand entrance where late guests strangled in. It was dark out, but Ron quickly scanned the perimeter to be certain that nobody had spotted them or the two well-dressed young men lying unconscious before them. "Hurry," Ron instructed his brother, who was hunched over searching the jacket pockets of the men they had just assaulted "Did you find their invitations?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I got them." Harry replied, standing up straight and handing one of the two invitations in his hand over to Ron.  
"Good. Now help me get these two hidden in the shrubs." Ron instructed, bending down and taking one of men by his armpits. Harry grabbed his feet and together the two lifted him off the ground and walked him a few feet away to a large green bush and threw him behind it with little care. They did the same with the other man.   
"Say if somebody finds them or they wake up?" Harry asked.  
"They won't be up for a few hours and hopefully by then we'll find what we need. And I wouldn't worry about the rich snobbery finding them; they might be rich, but they are also very stupid and rather self indulged." Ron explained, and then flipped open his invitation, reading it quickly. "Looks like I'm Peter Angle. You?"  
"Um…" Harry looked at his stolen invitation, "Michael Patterson."  
"Don't forget and don't address me as anything else than Peter, ok?" Harry nodded. "Good, now let's go."   
  
Ace sat on the bed in the guestroom, eyes closed and a book open in front of him. His expressionless face soon began to look dismayed. Concentrating deeply, he didn't hear his nephew enter the room. "Uncle Rufius?" He questioned. Ace opened his eyes with a startled gasp and looked over.  
"Andy! What are you doing here?" He asked.  
"I got bored…what are you doing?" Andy questioned.   
"Nothing" he answered curtly, his mind still on thoughts from moments before.  
"I didn't mean to interrupt." Ace, suddenly taking notice of Andrew, smiled at the boy.  
"You didn't," he assured him rising to his feet, "I did all the thinking I needed. Unfortunately, things aren't working out as smoothly as I hoped and I have to be going it seems."  
"Huh? But why?"  
"Nevermind. You just-" Ace was stopped in mid-sentence by his nephew.  
"What's that?' Andrew asked, curiously. Ace immediately looked down, realizing his nephew was inquiring about the book which he was clasping in his hand.  
"Nothing, Andy," Ace replied quickly, but then stood pensively for a few moments. He knelt down, his book in hand "Hmm…why don't you take this?" He handed him the book.  
"Really? But why?"  
"Just take it, ok-but don't read it. I'll stop by your home eventually and get it back from you. You think you can watch it for me?" Andrew nodded.  
"Uh-huh," he said.  
"Good. I know you'll keep it safe for me" Ace now stood up. "I'll see you soon." With that, Ace left the boy alone.  
  
Ace walked down the grand staircase and didn't seem at all surprised to see Ron and Harry MacDougall brushing past the guests while suspiciously searching for somebody. Immediately, Ace blended with the crowd, hiding behind different people frequently and looking over his shoulder to see where Ron and Harry were located. He hurried towards his grandfather who was in discussion with his mother.  
"Oh, there you are, Rufius!" Maxwell Picard greeted his grandson with a bellow and a smile, patting him on the back. "Where have you been?"  
"Smoking those disgusting cigarettes of his outside," his mother answered with annoyance before he could.  
"Well, come my boy, and have something to eat with me! It's been awhile since we've gotten a chance to talk, hasn't it?" Maxwell chuckled as Ace put on a sad smile.  
"It has, but unfortunately, I must be going. I have business to attend to with the U.M.F."  
"The Universal Military Forces?" Ace's mother exclaimed, "What on Earth would you need to see them for?" Ace cleared his throat.  
"Ahem, I mean, the Universal Council," he corrected himself, adding, "Which is located at the U.M.F. base on Skyla."  
"I see…" His mother replied, eyeing him suspiciously, "You just better be careful and not get yourself into any trouble."  
"Me? Trouble? I wouldn't even think about it!" Ace laughed.  
"Leave the boy alone, Mariya! He's thinking big! I like that!" Maxwell Picard laughed, slapping Ace good-naturedly on the back.  
"Thank you, grandfather." Ace replied, still remaining calm, but spotting Ron in the corner of his eye, scanning the party like a vulture. Growing edgy, Ace stated swiftly, "Now, I must depart."  
"Well, can't your business wait until tomorrow morning, Rufius?" Ace's mother spoke up.  
"Sadly, it cannot. Thank you, again, grandfather, for your hospitality. I hope to see you soon. You too, mother. Tell my dear sister I pray she gets better soon. And tell Navella, Paul, Andrew, and father, of course, that I wish them farewell and I will see them soon. Bye for now!" With a quick bow and a wave, Ace left his mother and grandfather and slipped back into the crowd.   
He was a few feet from the grand exit when bumped into Fred. "Fred!" He exclaimed, though still looking over his shoulder to keep an eye on Ron and Harry, "What are you doing here?"   
"Nevermind that! What's going on?"  
"Nothing's going on," Ace quickly lied, "I've got to be leaving now."  
"You know, the MacDougalls are here! They're looking for Rufius Geller Picard-which is you!" "Yes, you've figured it out. Remind me to give you a prize." Ace said sarcastically, brushing past Fred now and heading towards the exit of the large mansion.   
"But, why are the MacDougalls looking for you?," Fred interrogated, following Ace. He then shook his head and exclaimed. "No! I don't care! This is your problem and Gene's problem, but it's not mine!"  
"Will you just shut up!" Ace sighed and turned around to face Fred. "Listen, I'm trying NOT to draw attention to myself, so if you don't mind I just like to get the heck out of here and-" Ace stopped mid-sentence and then muttered under his breath "Shit."  
"What?" Fred asked, "What is it?"   
"My ride won't be back here in two hours" He replied, looking at his watch and then back at the MacDougalls. They'll find me by then, he thought. Ace sighed again, unsure what to do, but then turned to Fred. "Listen," he began, "I need your help."  
"My help? What on Earth can I-"   
"Do you've got a ride waiting outside?"  
"Well, yes. Billy's waiting-"   
"Good. I need to borrow you car and your driver." Ace began to stride quickly towards the door again, Fred still in pursue.   
"No way! I am not getting involved with this!" Fred argued, as the two bid a quick goodbye to the doorman and stepped outside into the dark night.   
"Which one's yours?" Ace asked, ignoring Fred's complaining. Fred didn't reply. "Which one?" He questioned with more severity.   
"That one," Fred pointed reluctantly to his car parked outside. Ace began to walk towards it. "But, wait!" He called after him, running behind him as Ace got into the car and slammed the door.   
"Uh, what are you, uh doing…?" Billy stammered, turning around to see Ace settled in the back seat.  
"Don't you remember me? I'm a friend of Fred's and I need you to-" Ace started as Fred swung the door open and got in.  
"He's no friend of mine!" He exclaimed, "Now, get out!" Ace eyed him and then a smile spread across his face.  
"I will just have to tell my Grandfather and my brother-in-law about your lack of hospitality for me then. They will surely not invite you to another party." Fred's mouth dropped open but his expression soon became annoyed and frustrated. Ace, however, seeing Fred defeated, turned to the driver. "Now, I need you to take me to where the Outlaw Star is docked."   
"But-" he stammered.  
"Just do as he says, Billy!" Fred said through clenched teeth.   
"Ok," Billy pressed on the gas and the car began to drive away as Ace watched the Picard Mansion fade into the distance.  
Ron had managed to make his way to Maxwell Picard and tried his best to become a convincing Peter Angle. Taking a deep breath he walked over to the old man who was host of the party. "Maxwell! Maxwell Picard! How good to see you!" He exclaimed with a fake smile. Taking Maxwell's hand in his, he gave it good hearty shake.  
"Well-uh-" Maxwell stammered, obviously unfamiliar with the man before him.  
"Don't you remember me? It's Peter! Peter Angle!" Ron lied. He quickly stared into Maxwell's eyes to see if the old man had realized. Maxwell, after a couple moments, grinned widely.  
"Peter! Why, how you've been?! You've gotten taller!" He laughed and Ron forced a laugh as well.  
"Good, good. I was just wondering where your grandson is-Rufius. I've been wanting to see him."  
"Oh, well, I'm afraid you missed old Rufius. He's thinking big, like his grandfather!" Maxwell let out another chuckle.   
"I see…do you know where he's off too?" Ron now asked, trying his best not to sound as if he was interrogating the old man.  
"Uh…let's see…he said something about having business with the U.M.F….no wait…with the Universal Council! That's right! He's going to Skyla to visit the Universal Council!" Ron almost choked on his own spit and he tried his best to keep his jaw from dropping open, but was rather unsuccessful.  
"The Universal Council?! You're joking!"  
"Nope! Told you Rufius was thinking big!" He snorted and Ron managed half a smile.  
"Yes, I guess he is. Well, thank you old ma-I mean, Maxwell. It was good seeing you." Ron gave him a hand shake and strode away as Maxwell called after him "Goodbye Peter! Great seeing you too!" Ron didn't even bother to turn around to acknowledge him, but instead headed straight towards Harry.  
"Find him?" Harry anxiously asked.  
"No," Ron answered bitterly, "But I know where he's going. Let's go." Harry, although confused, followed his older brother to the exit to the Picard Mansion.  
  
Navella watched as Ron and Harry left. The two shadowy figures, she thought, recalling her dream. She quickly headed towards her grandfather. "Grandpa! Grandpa!"   
"Oh, Navella, don't you look beautiful! Just like your mother!' He smiled, taking her hand and admiring his granddaughter.  
"Thank you, grandpa," She said politely, but then asked with concern in her voice, "I was wondering who was that you were talking to?"  
"Oh, that was Peter Angle!"   
"Peter Angle?" She questioned, staring at him and then shaking her head, "That wasn't Peter Angle. Infact, I haven't seen him…" She trailed off. "What did he want?"  
"Well, he just want to know about Rufius." Maxwell replied, but could see the look of worry in his granddaughter.   
"And?"  
"And…and, I told him he had went to attend to some business at the Universal Council." Maxwell answered truthfully, but quickly added, "But I'm sure that Peter-I mean that man-wasn't ill-intentioned." He now allowed a smile to spread across his face, "I wouldn't worry about it, Navella! You're just like your mother, you know! Now, go on, enjoy the party!" He gave her a slight shove of encouragement and a reassuring grin. Navella sighed. I suppose, she thought, Grandpa might be right. But my dream…  
She then felt take her by the arm. Letting out a startled cry, she spun around to see her husband, Paul, standing before her. "Is something wrong?" He asked.  
"Well-no, nothing." She looked down.  
"Good! Because I was hoping I would be given the honor of dancing with the most beautiful girl here!" She managed a smile as he led her confidently onto the ballroom floor. But, as she danced with her husband, she couldn't help but worry.  
  
People should trust their own intuition. They really ought to. If Navella had only done so, then maybe she could have warned Ace and then-it doesn't matter, does it? I've got realize you cannot change some things. You can only deal with them.  
Now, they would be off to Skyla, where the Universal Council was in session, leaders from planets and kingdoms all over the universe meeting at the heavily protected and guarded military base of the prestigious and elite Universal Military Forces. This is when things would grow complicated, especially for the Gene's conscience, as well as for his crew, for-  
Somebody is coming, so I must end this for now. Everything is wrong. Everyone is wrong.   
  
*There we go! I've got Chapter 5 almost done so I should have it up soon...hopefully...be warned though: Three psycopathic girls will be entering the story...or I hope they'll turn out that way! LOL! 


	5. Chapter 5

Here's Chapter 5! 6 might not come til the weekend or maybe later next week, because I've got a lot of stuff going on (school stuff-nothing bad or anything though! LOL! Just extracurricular stuff). Sorry! Anyways, here it is, and I hope it's good and not rushed or anything.  
Thanks again for all who read and please respond if you get the chance! Also, I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter, so I'll just put it here! LOL! Enjoy!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or anything...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Outlaw Star or anything...  
  
"What are they doing here?" Gene demanded, referring to Fred and Billy, "And what do the MacDougalls got to do with this? What's going on, Ace?"  
"Nothing, nothing at all. Can we take off now?" Ace stated, nonchalantly. Aboard the Outlaw Star now, Fred, Billy, and Ace were being questioned by the confused and suspicious crew of the Outlaw Star.  
"We most certainly will not!" Fred spoke up, "This is just awful! Awful! Gene, tell him, I'm not supposed to be involved in these sort of things! I have a business to run!"  
"We're taking off? In this?" Billy questioned, his face growing pale, "But I suffer from motion sickness!"  
"Although I really don't want either of you tagging along, I more concerned with how Ace-I mean RUFIUS over there is involved with the MacDougall brothers." Gene turned his attention back to Ace as Ricilla let out a snicker.  
"Your name is Rufius, huh?" She laughed.  
"Be quiet," Ace snapped and she was immediately silent.  
"Hey, it works well!" Fred exclaimed indicating to the device across her forehead. Ricilla gave him a dirty look, but her attempt to speak was unsuccessful. Crossing her arms with anger, she turned from them with irritation.   
"Yes, yes," Ace said quickly, and then ordered, "Now, let's get going, please. Time is money, after all."   
"Well, we can't go anywhere if you don't tell us where we're going," Jim pointed out.  
"Oh right, we're going-" Suzuka cut him off.  
"I don't believe you answered Gene's question. How are you involved with the MacDougall brothers?"   
"I'm not," He replied curtly.  
"Come on, Su Zu! We can trust him, can't we Jim?" Aisha exclaimed, and turned to Jim for back up, but Jim just let out a small groan and frowned, averting his eyes to the floor. "Well, it doesn't matter what Jim thinks, because I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl, after all, and everybody knows that Ctarl-Ctarl's are excellent judges of character."  
"Right…" Suzuka trailed off, unconvinced.  
"Listen," Ace began, with a bit of arrogance and a lot of authority, "I am paying you to do as you are told; not to ask questions. Either you follow my instructions or you lose out on two million Wong." Jim glanced towards Gene and Jim let out a frustrated sigh.  
"Fine, fine. We'll go along -for now. But if I don't like how this is going-"  
"Great!" Ace exclaimed, not bothering to listen to all of what Gene had to say. "Now, Jim, if you could just set coordinates for-"  
"First things first." Gene turned to Fred and Billy "You two have got to go."  
"That is no problem with me, not at all. As I said, I have a business to run," Fred stated. Billy nodded vigorously in agreement.  
"Ah…not so fast. I might need your assistance when we get to where we're going." Ace began.  
"What?" Both Fred and Gene questioned at once.  
"What in the hell could Fred do?" Gene asked.  
"Hey!" Fred started to protest but Ace interrupted.  
"Well, I know he's got certain influence with-"  
"Where are we going?" Gene now demanded.  
"To the Universal Council."  
"The Universal Council?! Are you crazy! What are we supposed to do there?!"   
"I'll explain in time, Gene. You've got to learn to have a little faith." Ace smirked and continued, "Anyway, if I'm not mistaken, many of the leaders who will be at this Council turn to Fred for artillery for their planets defenses, including the Universal Military Forces. Therefore, I believe Fred might be influential in-"  
"No way!" Fred exclaimed, "I'm a business man, but not-I'm not getting involved with this. Sell you equipment-sure! Give you a ride-why not? But I will not manipulate valuable Business partners for-for what again?"  
"Just give me time to explain later." Ace said and turned to Jim, "Now, set the coordinates."  
"Oh, ok" Jim replied reluctantly, but did as he was told.  
"I don't like this," Suzuka now whispered to Gene.   
"Neither do I, but we don't have much choice here. I mean, we could use the money." Gene whispered back.   
"But what about the MacDougalls?" Suzuka questioned.  
"We'll deal with them when the time comes, I guess." Suzuka glared at Gene but said nothing.  
"Gene!" Fred now ran over to his red headed friend, grabbing him by the collar desperately, "Tell him to stop or something!"  
"Listen, Fred, the only way you get paid is if we get paid. Get it?" Gene explained. Fred frowned, sighed, and let go of Gene's collar.  
"Yeah, I get it." He gave in, but quickly added, "But this better not take up too much of my valuable time!"  
"It won't, if things go smoothly" Ace said, but added pensively, "Although, I'm not sure how smoothly they can go…"  
"What do you-" Gene began, but Gillian interrupted.  
"Should I register both of them, Gene?" Billy suddenly let out a loud outcry.  
"I can't go! My vacation starts tomorrow! I'm supposed to be going to the planet of Belking for a week long trip with Stacey!" Fred immediately shuddered.  
"You're coming with me. If I'm being dragged along, so are you."  
"Who's Stacey?" Asked Aisha.  
"His girlfriend," Fred answered, disgust in his voice.  
"Oh, I see," Aisha laughed, "Keeping him for yourself, are we?"  
"Are we ready, yet?" Ace changed the subject.  
"As soon as Melfina is," Jim stated.  
"I'm ready," She replied. Having been watching the whole conversation but refraining from voicing her own opinion, she now prepared herself to act as the Outlaw Stars navigational system once again.   
"But-" Billy tried to protest, but it was no use.  
"Good, now lets go," Ace instructed, and in a matter of moments, the Outlaw Star had taken off, leaving the Planet of Gable and the MacDougall brothers behind them.  
  
"The Universal Council?" Harry exclaimed, him and his brother aboard the El Dorado "We can't go there!"  
"We have to," Ron stated, "We don't have any choice."  
"But, the Universal Military Forces and-"  
"Listen, Harry, either we deal with the UMF or we deal with our employer. Personally, I'd pick the UMF over that bitch any day."  
"Fine" Harry gave in with a frustrated sigh. "But we're going to be in a shit load of trouble if we get into any sort of mess with the UMF or the Council."  
"Yeah, I know, but we don't have that much of a choice. We need to track down that book."  
  
"So," Gene spoke up, "Why are we going to the Universal Council?" The Outlaw Star had been flying through space for few hours, growing nearer to their destination as the night began to come to an end. Jim dozed off every once and awhile, but immediately jerked himself awake. Aisha meanwhile, was sleeping, snoring loudly in the process. Suzuka just sat quietly, in a deep concentration, while Fred frantically cancelled all of his meetings for the next day, giving Billy no chance to contact his girlfriend and tell her about the change of plans and leaving him to sulk. Ricilla sat on the floor, leaning her back against the ships wall and studying everybody with an intense glare. Wide awake, Melfina still acted as the ships navigational system as Ace finished another cigarette, flicking it out and turning his attention to Gene.  
"To get the second one." Ace replied and then waited for a reaction.   
"The second one?" Gene questioned, surprised as Jim's, Ricilla's, Suzuka's, and Melfina's attention were gained. "You mean that the second one is-"  
"Not exactly. We'll actually find the second one at the UMF Base where the Council is in session."  
"What do you mean second one?" Ricilla now questioned, quite anxiously, her right to speak having been returned to her beforehand.  
"Uh-nothing." Ace answered, and immediately changed the subject. "It won't be as hard as you think it will."  
"But, who is the second one?" Jim asked, curiously.  
"Well-uh…" Ace trailed off, averting his eyes to the floor. He looked up in a couple moments. "It doesn't really matter."  
"Who is it?" Gene now grew curious himself. He then frowned, "We're not talking about breaking out a felon here?"   
"No."  
"A spy then?" Jim questioned, "Some sort of Double Agent?"  
"No…um…"  
"Who?!" Gene now requested.  
"Well, I'm not sure how you'll take it…"  
"This can't be good," Suzuka commented. "I told you I didn't like this." Gene regarded her with a glare and turned his attention back to Ace.  
"Just spill it, Ace." Ace took a few moments before answering, struggling to get the words out.  
"He's just a private…in the Universal Military Forces."   
"A private?" Gene was confused, "But-why? Is he-"  
"He's just a private. An ordinary private." Ace explained, and there seemed to be some sort of sorrow in his voice.  
"You're going to kidnap an innocent soldier? And I'M the criminal one?" Ricilla spoke up.   
"She's right. This is ridiculous," Suzuka stated.  
"I don't understand," Jim ignored Suzuka, "What's so important about a private or even about a demonic pirate who can't even use all of her powers?"  
"Hey!" Ricilla defended herself.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that…and what do the two have anything to do with each other?" Jim turned back to Ricilla, "Do you know any private in the UMF?"   
"No," She scoffed.  
"I'll explain in time!" Ace snapped, raising his voice, "He's just another insignificant soldier, anyways. Nothing to concern yourself with and he's worth one million wong if you help me get him." Aisha now awoke and both Billy and Fred now drew their attention to the conversation in progress.  
"What are you talking about-taking a soldier as hostage? From the Universal Military Forces?" Fred questioned, alarm in his voice, "You know what type of offense that is!"  
"Not now, Fred," Gene said, trying his best to think.  
"Sounds like fun!" Aisha exclaimed as the others stared at her, "Um, or not."  
"Well, are you going to do this for me; for a million wong?" Ace questioned now.  
"It is a million wong…" Jim trailed off.  
"It is wrong, as well," Suzuka added.  
"Hey, how do we know Su Zu? He can be this really evil person, anyways!" Aisha pointed out.  
"Possibly…" Suzuka said nothing else.  
"We'll vote on it, ok?" Gene decided.  
"I say it's a bad idea AND that you should let me go as well." Ricilla stated.  
"You don't count," Gene said, aggravated, "Jim?"  
"I think…um…it's a million wong, but-"  
"One vote for yes. Aisha?"  
"Why not?"  
"Two for yes. Suzuka?"  
"You know how I feel."  
"One for no-"  
"Two for no. I'm definitely not going along with this." Fred stated.  
"Ok, two for no. Melfina?" Melfina frowned, her mind spinning with thoughts.   
"Well…it's wrong…isn't it?"  
"Not if he's a malicious person!" Aisha reminded.  
"I guess…and we can do a lot with another million wong…are you going to hurt him?" She suddenly asked. Ace was taken back.  
"Uh, no! Of course not." He quickly stated.  
"Well…um…ok…I guess…" She replied, reluctantly.  
"You actually believe that creep?" Ricilla questioned, "You really are naïve, aren't you?"  
"That's three to two in favor of yes," Gene stated.  
"You still have to make your decision, Gene" Suzuka pointed out.  
"What about me?" Billy asked.  
"That's right. Billy votes with me." Fred said without any regards for his employees feelings.  
"Gene," Suzuka stared at him, "It's three to three."  
"I know!" Gene felt trapped. He pondered for a few minutes before he brought his eyes to meet Ace's. "What's this soldier's name?"  
"Private Jeri Wilter."  
"Fine then. We'll help you get him." Ace smiled widely.  
"Great! Very good, indeed. And who would have thought the hired help would have some brains!" He let out a laugh, but quickly cleared his throat. "Just kidding, of course." Awkwardly, he walked away and fumbled with his cigarette before lighting it up.   
"I think you made the wrong decision," Suzuka stated bluntly to Gene.  
"Listen, Suzuka, if we don't help this Ace guy, he'll just hire somebody else who won't care either way what happens to a soldier who's on the right side of the law. This way, we can keep an eye on things, ok?"  
"Fine," She said after a couple moments.   
"Besides," he tried to assure her, "Maybe this Jeri fellow isn't such a great guy. I mean, we don't really know! He's probably another ass…another ass we'll have to drag around."  
  
With a grin spread across his face, the young man of 21 walked merrily down the halls of the military base wearing the uniform of a Universal Military Force soldier. His hair was dark brown and short, the bangs shaggy. Skin pale, almost white, his green eyes were lively and full of light. On his left hand was a ring and he waved to a variety of people as he walked by, all which greeted him quite warmly. Finally, he reached two doors which were the entrance to the military's cafeteria and pushed them open to find himself amongst his fellow soldiers, who ate and talked early that morning before they'd have to get to work. Waiting in line, he took his usual breakfast rations and then looked around for a place to sit.   
"Jeri!" A male voice called out from one of the long tables. The man's smile brightened more as he headed towards the table, taking a seat.  
"Hi, Phil, " He greeted them, "Hi everybody!"  
"Jeez, your more happier than usual!" Another male soldier pointed.  
"Am I, Mark?" Jeri asked cheerfully, as he began to eat his breakfast.  
"I don't even know if that's possible," Phil spoke up.  
"Of course it is when you're in love!" A blonde hair girl exclaimed dreamily.  
"That's right, isn't it Val?" Mark laughed, and turned his attention back to Jeri, "A couple more weeks till the big day, huh?" Jeri grinned and looked down at the ring on his left hand.  
"Yep. Just 14 more days."  
"Where is Kyashi, anyway?" asked Valerie.   
"Oh, she's doing her usual morning training." Jeri explained, taking a gulp of orange juice from his glass, "But she'll be here soon."  
"Good morning everyone!" A voice came from behind. Jeri turned around to see a tall, slim, but strong looking girl standing before them who placed her breakfast tray on the table. She was confident looking and her dark wavy hair reached her waist.   
"Kyashi!" Jeri rose to his feet and kissed her. She kissed him back and then the two took seats besides each other. "How are you?"  
"Wonderful! Nothing like a good work out in the morning to get you started." She stated.  
"Yeah right," Valerie said, "It's hard enough to get up to have a decent breakfast before early morning training."  
"Well, I've got to prepare for-" Kyashi cut herself off short.  
"For?" Valerie questioned.  
"Oh, it's nothing," She replied with a smirk and Phil let out a laugh.  
"Sure, it's nothing. Come on! It's not like we don't all KNOW you're greatest ambition in life is to become the supreme head of the Universal Military Forces one day."   
"Oh yeah!" Valerie remembered, "Lieutenant Macabi soon to be Four Star General Macabi!"  
"You mean, Four Star General WILTER," Mark corrected.  
"Actually, I was thinking of sticking with the maiden name…just for when I'm being addressed of course…I always imagined myself being Four Star General Macabi after all…" Kyashi began to stare off into space at the thought, daydreaming to herself.  
"Right…" Mark trailed off and then turned to Jeri, "But wait a minute. Where does that put you?"  
"Me?" Jeri asked confused.  
"You know…if you two are planning on creating a happy little family of mini 'Jeri's and 'Kyashi's, who's going to be taking care of the little tikes if Kyashi's going to be General-well, according to her already well thought out life plan?"  
"Oh," Jeri grinned, "I'm going to take care of them." Phil almost choked on his breakfast and began laughing.  
"You?! You're going to be a housewife?"  
"Yep."  
"Aw," Valerie squealed, "That's so SWEET! Stepping aside so Kyashi can full fill her dreams."  
"Actually, I wanted to," Jeri explained, "After all, I don't really think this UMF life's for me…" He trailed off pensively.  
"You can say that again," Mark mumbled, Phil snickering.  
"Yeah, that's right…I mean, we all know that Jeri always has been…well…strange…" Jeri nonchalantly shrugged at the comment, and then continued munching merrily on his breakfast as his wife-to-be continued to fantasize about fulfilling her one and only ambition in life, forgetting about all around her.   
  
'It's you' the elegant 16 year old girl with the emerald green eyes said, her lips never moving but her thoughts finding there way to Melfina, who stood on the same cliff she had the last time she had dreamt of the lifeless valley. The wind still blew harshly through the bare limbs of the sole tree behind her, but Melfina's focus was on the girl who had called to her; the one standing on the distant cliff opposite hers, staring at her with curious eyes. 'I've seen you here before."  
'I…I can hardly remember…" Melfina trailed off, studying her surroundings; the valley of pebbles and stone below and the shades of grays that colored the sky. 'Gene…' she suddenly recalled, 'Is he here? Is he ok?"  
'I haven't seen him…it is difficult for me to remember these visits as well…but I remember you. You were the first being to talk with me.' the girl explained.  
'Being…those entities…those strange beings of light…are they here?'  
'I don't know. I have seen them here often, though. But I don't feel them, now.'  
'Feel them?'  
'They have distinct feelings…I enjoy the light's company…'  
'The light and the power…am I really the life?"  
'Yes.'  
'Does that make me-' Melfina interrupted herself and looked down at her feet, her hair moving violently with the wind. 'Am I Death, as well?' The girl slowly nodded. Melfina felt herself grow frustrated and shook her head.  
'But what does all that mean?' She questioned, but the girl did not respond. Instead, she gazed into the distance. 'Answer me!' Melfina's thoughts cried out, pleading, 'What does it mean? And Gene? What is going to happen to Gene?'  
'Aaalie Ru…' The girl trailed off.  
'Aaalie Ru…? Who is he? You've mentioned him before…but-but what does he have to do with any of this?'   
'It is as he predicted.' She answered with a solemn tone, bringing her eyes back to meet Melfina's. Melfina gazed into them, her own eyes filling with puzzlement, the two staring at one another for a few intense moments.  
'I've seen those eyes before…'   
Melfina awoke with a jerk, hearing the screams of an unfamiliar female. Looking around quickly, she realized she was still acting as the ships navigation system. Did I doze off, she thought and then shook her head, no…it was almost like a trance or something…but…but what happened? I don't remember. However, she had very little time to ponder about it, for her attention was quickly turned again to the voice of the foreign woman.   
"WHERE ARE YOU?!"  
"I already told you, Stacey," Billy tried desperately to explain in a timid voice, "It's not my fault! Mr. Luo here is forcing me along on this…er…business venture…and-"  
"LIES!!! ALL OF ITS LIES!!!" Stacey exclaimed, as Billy cowered at her enraged expression on the screen. Her orange hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and her blue eyes were icy. "I've been waiting here for THREE and A HALF HOURS and you call NOW?!"  
"But, Mr. Luo…he wouldn't let me…see, I tried…but-"  
"I don't want to hear your PATHETIC excuses!"  
"Geez," Gene muttered to Jim with a snicker, slouching in his pilot's seat, "She sure keeps him on a short leash."  
"Stacey, I'm really…I didn't mean to…I'm so sorry!" Billy cried frantically. Stacey paused and looked at him coldly.  
"Who is she?" She questioned, making sure to deliberately pause between each word.  
"She?! There is no she?"  
"I asked 'Who is she?"! ANSWER ME!" Billy groaned.  
"I swear there isn't anybody! My love is only for you and you alone! My whole life is devoted to you and you alone-" Fred cleared his throat at this statement. "And-er-Mr. Luo's business ventures of course…" Stacey let out a frustrated shriek.  
"I WILL KILL HER! When I find out who she is I WILL kill her!" With a loud click, Stacey ended the transmission and Billy feel to his knees with a moan of self pity.  
"Well, that was interesting…" Ace smirked, letting out a laugh and finishing off a cigarette. He then grew serious, turning to Jim, "Are we almost there?"  
"Oh yeah. We'll be there soon, a few hours after dawn."  
"Great!" Ace exclaimed, seeming more at ease than he had been a few hours before hand.  
"So," Gene began, "Where is the Universal Council being held this year?"  
"It's at Skyla this year." Jim replied. Gene immediately sat up, disbelief across his face.  
"Skyla?" He questioned.  
"Yep."  
"You mean, Skyla? As in Skyla, Skyla?!" Gene continued his interrogation of Jim.  
"Yeah…" the twelve year old trailed of with confusion. Suzuka glanced over at Gene with interest.  
"What's so important about Skyla?" she asked.  
"Yeah, Gene!" agreed Aisha.  
"Alliah!" Gene explained quickly, "I had a-er-thing with her." Ace now let out a loud laugh.  
"You had a thing with Alliah? As in Princess Alliah of Skyla?" He joked, "You've got to be kidding me!"  
"I'm not," Gene stated. Ace glared at him.  
"You're serious, aren't you?" Gene nodded, a small smirk appearing on his face. "Meaning, you'll have a certain, how do I say-influence-in the Universal Council?' Gene's grin grew wider with satisfaction.  
"That's right." Gene said, adding, "Let's just say, she's an old flame." Ace now smiled, things working out better than he had thought.  
  
There's so much that could be different…so much…however, I know that rambling will lead to be pointless. But Melfina's dream…if she could only remember. Remember even the smallest little part, it would prove useful. She can't though. My memories, however, my memories are starting to be revitalized, coming to vivid life inside my head.  
Gene and his crew would reach Skyla within the hour and they would proceed in their mission to obtain the second one; the betrothed Jeri Wilter, known as Private Wilter to his UMF companions. However, Gene Starwind would be in for a big surprise upon his arrival at the Universal Council and the reunion with his old flame…a very big surprise… 


	6. Chapter 6

I am SO sorry about the delay, but I had all this work to do for school and stuff, and then my grandma died and so everything's really sucked. LOL! Ok, this is really short, but I just wanted to get SOMETHING up so it wasn't forgotten. Anyway, thanks for everybody for reading and reviewing (especially Blackdiamond-thanks for reviewing everything! LOL!). Well, here's a VERY short Chapter 6! Enjoy (and Review if you can! Thanks! LOL!)!  
  
The Universal Council was in session at marvelous fortress at Skyla, the neighboring Universal Military Forces' elite base active and alert, as world leaders, dignitaries, and reporters trickled into the intimidating palace-like building for the meeting.  
Gene Starwind and his crew stood in one of the halls of the enormous structure, distinguished figures passed by, chattering eloquently amongst each other. All but Ace and Fred, who still had their expensive attire from the elaborate Geller party, stood out amongst the prestigious elite. However, the group had very little time to think about their appearance, for Aisha was in the midst of long discussion.  
"When, I was ambassador for the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire, I was always expected to come to important events like these. I remember at one Council meeting, I played a prominent role in the debates. I was seated right next to the president of Tuss and some short creature-I can't actually recall who he was-but, I made a point to make sure that the Ctarl-Ctarl Empire was heard! I was the best ambassador they ever had."  
"Wait a minute…" Ace recollected, "Were you that crazy Ctarl-Ctarl that completely flipped out on the Sovereign of Piller?" He let out a laugh, "That's right! They had to get the UMF to escort you out." Aisha turned away, crossing her arms angered.  
"Stupid media. They totally exaggerated the truth in that story! I was merely trying to explain to the Council that stronger action needed to be taken against the offenders of Council policy, especially when it came to offenders in the Ctarl-Ctarl portion of the galaxy, but that stupid Sovereign insisted that it was ridiculous to suggest us using aggressive actions against those violators of certain space travel codes…all I was saying that if we want to stop second offenses from happening, we have to use missiles to take them down the first time!" Ace let out a chuckle.  
"It's ok. I always thought that Philippe from Piller was a bit stuffy anyhow." Suddenly Fred let out an outburst.  
"Why am I here? It's obvious you don't need me anymore! You have Gene and that-" Fred cringed "old acquaintance of his. What's the point of me? Besides, what about you? Don't you have influence, being grandson to one of the richest men in the universe?" Ace smirked.  
"Well, I don't want to ruin that influence, now do I? Anyway, I like to play all my cards. Let's just say, you're a back up plan."   
"Great! I'm a back up plan! That's what I always wanted to be!" Fred scoffed with disgusted sarcasm.   
"We'll be done here soon, Fred," Gene spoke up.   
"How do you know you're not going to be recognized?" Suzuka interrogated.  
"Me?" Ace looked startled by the question but quickly brushed it off, "They won't."  
"You're hiding something," Ricilla now said, who was slumped, aggravated, against the wall. "I know it."  
"That's right," Ace turned to her with a grin. "I almost forgot. You're to be quiet for the entire time we're here." Ricilla went to say something but found it impossible, so she turned away, growing quite annoyed, but used to, the often commands of silence.   
"Well," Fred spoke up again, "Can I at least go about and mingle? Make some business deals with some partners?" Ace eyed him.  
"How can I trust you not to, how do I say, slip about certain things?"  
"You can," Gene explained, "He's not one who's about to lose out on collecting the money I owe him." Ace, considering what Gene had said for a few moments, finally sighed.  
"Fine, go. We'll meet up with you later." Fred smiled.  
"Great! At least this won't be a complete waste of time." He turned to Billy. "Billy. Come along now."  
"Yes sir." The two began to walk away from their comrades, heading down the long hall. "Um sir," Billy spoke up with a stutter, "Can I call Stacey?"  
"No." He replied bluntly and the two disappeared behind a corner as a grim burly man brushed by them and made his way in the direction of Gene and company. Overbearing, he wore a Universal Military Force uniform which bore many medals and badges showing his authority. His eyes were intimidating as well as the severe expression on his face. Dark gray-brown hair was slicked back, he marched down the hall with great authority and intimidation.  
"Who's that?" Gene whispered.   
"That would be Four Star General Roger Douglas," Ace stated.  
"He's the head of the Universal Military Forces," Jim explained. "He's supposedly a very strict and very harsh man…" The General was starting to pass by the group when he stopped abruptly and turned to them.  
"You. What are you doing here?" He questioned. Gene went to speak, but Ace did first.  
"We're waiting to hear word from Princess Alliah, General. We were told to wait here until we're sent for."   
"I see," His eyes averted to Aisha, who he eyed carefully. "You look familiar."  
"You must mistake her for someone else, General," Ace quickly spoke, and Aisha shrugged with a smile.   
"Yes, I suppose…" He trailed off unconvincingly, then turned and left just as hastily as he had stopped.   
"That was close," Gene muttered, then spoke, "What's taking so long? We've been waiting a half an hour!"  
"Well, she's probably busy…" Melfina rationalized in her quiet voice. "I mean, she is a princess and this is a huge event."  
"Still…"  
"So," Aisha spoke up, "What's this Alliah like?"  
"Huh?" Gene turned to her.  
"What's she like?"  
"Well…um…she's…" Gene frowned, his eyebrows scrunching as he tried his best to recall the woman, "Er…nice…I guess…it's been awhile, actually…"   
"You mean you don't remember?" Jim intervened. Gene stammered a bit for a weak reply and Suzuka now stared at him harshly.  
"How did your relationship end, Gene?"  
"Well…I…" Gene stuttered. He hadn't really thought about it much since he original brought up his relationship with the princess of Skyla. It has just sort of ended, Gene thought but added, didn't it? It was a couple years ago…hmm…I don't think it was a very long relationship. Maybe the flame just died or something.   
Luckily, Gene didn't have to answer his interrogating friends for a young female-presumably a servant-came stumbling towards them, looking nervous and a bit unsure of herself. "You're here to see her highness, Princess Alliah of Skyla, right?" She asked in a quiet voice.  
"Yes, we are. Gene is an old friend of Alliah's." Ace spoke up immediately, but his original confidence seemed to have diminished some after Gene's lack of memory. He shot his employee a glance, waiting for him to speak up and confirm his statement.  
"Oh yeah. We go way back." He made up quickly, but grimaced as soon as the words left his mouth, realizing that he'd look like a complete idiot if the young servant informed him that Alliah didn't even remotely recollect who the outlaw was. Ace now frowned in distress, but soon relief swept over his face as the servant began to speak.  
"It's alright. You don't need to explain yourself or anything like that. It appears she remembers quite vividly I think and she wishes to see you very much. She seems quite set on it, actually." she explained, then timidly gestured to them to follow her. "This way," she stated meekly and they followed. Gene Starwind couldn't help but allow a cocky smirk to creep across his face. So she remembers me quite vividly, heh?, he thought to himself, very satisfied with himself as his ego grew larger, and she wishes to see me very much. I guess I must be one of those guys that girls just can't get their minds off of. 


	7. Chapter 7

Well, after a very short Chapter 6, here's Chapter 7 without delay! LOL! Anyways, I hope you enjoy it and it came out alright and nothing's dragging or being rushed or anything...LOL! Anyways, I'd really appreciate if everyone would read and review and everything! Thanks! Well, here's Chapter 7! Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I forgot this last time, but I don't own OS or anything...  
  
Sprawled in her seat, legs flung over the left arm of the throne while her lower back leaned against the right arm, Princess Alliah's mind was occupied with thoughts. Her long silky and pearly hair was down and wavy, swaying slightly against the right outside of the throne. Eyes a mix of shades of blue and purple, there was an odd glisten to them as she tugged violently at a piece of clothe with her hands, which bore recently painted nails, manicured to perfection.  
The large door opened to the room and Alliah immediately stood up straight, eyes darting to the entrance. Realizing it was just her regular servant, she slumped back in her seat. "Oh, it's you." She stated bluntly. "Well, where is he?" She raised an eyebrow.  
"He is coming, your highness. I sent one of the temporaries for this year's Council meeting."  
"Good." The servant, after a couple moments of consideration, spoke up.  
"Um…Princess Alliah, don't you think that, well, there are other higher priorities to concern yourself with at the moment? I mean, with the Council being held here this year? I mean, the first hearing is in a half and hour. I think it might be best that you forget about the whole r-" Alliah cut him off.  
"I did not ask for your advice," she snapped. Calming slightly, she allowed a smile to appear upon her face. "I'm sorry. You must forgive me, my emotions are running a bit high, but you can understand of course. It has been two years since-" Her voice was rising in fervor and her she could feel herself talking through gritted teeth. Hand clenching around the clothe she was tugging at, she threw it to the ground. "Just bring him here! Now!"  
"Yes, your highness. Right away." The servant staggered out of the room leaving Alliah alone. She slumped back into the chair and began to bob her left leg impatiently. So Gene, she thought, you finally decided to pay me a visit.  
  
Jim was getting a nervous feeling growing in the pit of his stomach as he and his friends followed the very quiet servant to their destination. Ace and Aisha walked and conversed right behind the girl, talking and laughing as loud as they pleased without giving much consideration to anybody around them. Following them was an aggravated Ricilla, arms crossed and mouth done up in a bitter pout. Then came Gene, Jim, and Melfina a distance away from them. Finally, Suzuka trailed, obviously in deep thought and not pleased with the way things were going.   
"Gene," Jim whispered to his red-headed friend, "I've got a bad feeling about this." Gene turned to him with a confident smile.  
"A bad feeling? How can you have a bad feeling when the Princess of Skyla thinks I'm wonderful?" He questioned.  
"We don't know if she thinks that; she just remembers you." Jim pointed out, skeptically.  
"Well, she wants to see me, doesn't she?" Jim shrugged at this.  
"I don't know. I've still got a bad feeling. Besides," he added, "What about Melfina?" At this, Gene turned to look at Melfina, who had been staring at them, listening to their conversation. Instantly, she turned pink, turned away, and bowed her head, gazing at her feet as she walked.  
"What about her?" Gene finally said, but his voice sounded a bit awkard as he spoke.   
"Well…er, never mind I guess." Jim sighed and stared at the floor himself. Suddenly, the servant girl came to a stop in front of large elegant doors. Besides them stood an older guard, in his forties, eyeing the visitors.   
"You can wait here." she told them. "I'll be back in a couple of moments." Then she escaped into the room, closing the massive doors behind her with an echoing thud.  
"Great, now we have to wait again." Gene complained, slumping against a wall.  
"Gene, Gene, Gene. You must learn to have patience. After all, it is a virtue." Ace patronized with an arrogant grin. Gene sneered at his employer, but didn't say anything. There was a few moments of silence when Ricilla sighed, annoyed. She began to gesture elaborately, trying to communicate in sign language.  
"What is it?" Ace questioned, apparently not amused. Again attempting again to express herself with just her arms and facial expressions, she finally let her arms fall to her sides. She then lifted her right arm and pointed to her throat. "You voice?" he laughed. "No. I don't think so." Groaning, she stomped her foot to the ground, very frustrated. "Just stand quietly over there, please. I'll give you your privilege to speak soon enough, but right now I can't risk it." Ricilla did as she was told, heading towards where Ace indicated.  
"Something's wrong." Suzuka finally blurted out and all eyes turned to her.   
"What could be wrong?" Gene asked.  
"A lot." Before Gene could speak again, the guard at the door spoke up.  
"Just who are the lot of you, anyway?"   
"This is an old friend of Alliah's," Ace explained, gesturing towards Gene.  
"Gene Starwind," He introduced himself, extending his hand. The man's eyes widened.  
"Gene Star-" He began, but interrupted himself to give an urgent warning. "You've got to get out of here! Now! I don't know what would possess you to ever come see her, but if you care at all about your lives you'd just get out of here!" They all looked at one another puzzled.  
"What?" Gene finally choked out, very confused, when a young girl's voice called out.  
"Dear Claverion, who are all these guests?" She asked kindly, her tone sweet and gentle. The girl of eleven years or so had walked over with grace and curiosity. Her golden blonde hair was tied back in a braid and extended towards her waist, bangs falling freely across her forehead. With lilac eyes she studied the visitors with interest, a caring smile on her face. Who is that, Jim wondered gazing at her with entranced eyes.  
"Oh, Maralee! Thank goodness you're here! Tell them to leave at once before that servant comes back to bring them in to see Alliah!" Maralee giggled.  
"Now, why on earth would I send them away?"  
"Because he's Gene Starwind!" Claverion whispered Gene's name, which suddenly made his confusion melt into nervousness. Maralee place her hands to her mouth, her original friendly expression turning into one of worry and dread.  
"Oh, Claverion is absolutely right! You must get out of here at once! If Alliah-" She never got the chance to finish for the servant girl opened the throne room's door and poked her head out into the hallway.   
"She's ready to see you." When she saw nobody moving, she added. "Now."  
"Yes, right, of course." Ace let out a weak chuckle. "Let's go everybody." He gestured to them to follow, pushing past Gene and muttering, "Let's see what mess Gene got us into now." The rest followed slowly, all except Aisha, who was anxious to see one of Gene's ex-girlfriends and what would ensue after their reunion. Jim followed the slowest, having trouble detaching his eyes from the concerned Maralee. However, eventually she noticed him staring at her, and turned bright pink with surprise and she ran off, uncomfortable and helpless. Jim, growing beat red, immediately scurried into the throne room, ready to face whatever was coming than embarrassment. As he entered, he could see Claverion standing there with his head bowed; he was saying a silent prayer for them.  
  
"So Gene Starwind finally decided to show himself after two long years." Alliah stated, coming down from her throne to face him, guards lining the walls with pity in their eyes. Just act cool, Gene told himself. Well, it would be easier to act cool if I knew what the hell was going on.  
"Two years? Why, it almost seems like yesterday and…er…you look great!" Gene managed a nervous smile and he could sense Ace visibly grimacing while Suzaka rolled her eyes and Aisha snickered.  
"Yes, doesn't it?" She sneered, speaking through clenched teeth.   
"So, how have you been?" he asked, trying to read her intentions. All he could tell was that her eyes, locked on him, seemed to be filled with insane fervor.  
"Waiting."   
"Waiting?" Gene questioned.  
"Enough of this!" Ace finally exclaimed. "What in the hell is going on here? I demand to know!"  
"You? Who are you? One of this low life's friends, no doubt!" Ace looked disgusted.  
"Hardly," he replied.   
"That's right!" Aisha declared. "You are talking to the grandson of the rich-" Ace immediately clasped his hand upon her mouth and smiled weakly.  
"Richmonds. Grandson of the Richmonds." He stated quickly, Aisha pulling away from him annoyed. Alliah looked at them perturbed and confused.  
"The Richmonds? Who the hell are they?"  
"Farmers. From Rifi. Simple people really…" He trailed off, now stepping back a bit as Suzuka sent him a suspicious glare.  
"Figures Gene "the scumbag" Starwind would be hanging out with such commoners!" Alliah exclaimed.  
"I am not a commoner! I'm a Ctarl-Ctarl!" Aisha defendend herself.  
"I don't care! Guards! Arrest them all!"   
"Arrest us?" Ace choked out. "What for?"   
"Because I said so!" The guards, however, seemed reluctant, to Gene's relief.  
"Listen," he finally looked up, "I really don't know what you problem is but-" Gene realized after the words escaped his mouth that he shouldn't have said anything.  
"My problem? You want to know what my problem is?" She shrieked. "I'll tell you what my problem is! My problem is that you told me you loved me! You TOLD me! And then what? You just leave!" Gene frowned, trying his best to remember.  
"I…did…are you sure I was…sober at the time?"   
"YES! We were going to be married! It was going to be such a beautiful wedding and then you had to just leave me! LEAVE ME! The Princess of Skyla!"   
Jim stared at his friend, dumbfounded. Married?, he mouthed. Gene shrugged, absolutely confused. Although he was unsure whether or not he told the girl he loved her in order to have made advancements with her, he was definite that he would never consent to marriage no matter how much alcohol he consumed.   
"And now, you just come back to-" Suddenly, Alliah stopped and looked at him, her rage melting away. A wide smile appeared across her face. "Oh, Gene!" She exclaimed warmly, running to him and wrapping her arms around him. Gene was taken back. "I knew you'd come back!"  
"What?" He choked out through her tight grip.   
"To Marry me, of course! Mother kept telling me to move on-I had plenty of suitors-but my love is only for you Gene! That one week we spent together had been the happiest of my life! And now! Now we're going to get married! Finally!" She was crying tears of joy. "Oh Gene, I love you!" At this, Aisha broke out into hysterics of laughter. Alliah turned to her, the rage slighty returning to her eyes. "What is so funny?"  
"Well, it's going to be hard for you guys to get married when Gene's got a thing for Melfina!" Melfina blushed, startled and embarrassed, and immediately averted her eyes to the ground. Suzuka looked annoyed, shaking her head.   
"Very clever of you, Aisha." she mumbled.  
"What?" Aisha asked. "What?"  
"Melfina!" Alliah exclaimed, breaking apart from him and growing cold very quickly. "Who is Melfina?"  
"Nobody…" Gene trailed off, but Alliah was unimpressed.  
"It's one of these-things! Which one?" She stared at all four girls; Suzuka who was more disgusted than usual, the embarrassed Melfina, Ricilla, who had looked un-amused and perturbed by the groups lack of intelligence, and Aisha, loud and obnoxious as usual. "It's not that dumb Ctarl-Ctarl, is it?"   
"Hey!"   
"It's her!" Alliah finally accurately guessed, grabbing Melfina tightly by the arm and pulling her towards her. Melfina let out a whimper. "I should have known."  
Gene moved quickly, pulling Alliah away from Melfina. "Don't touch her." Alliah let out a frustrated shriek.  
"That's it! THAT IS IT!!! I have had enough! Arrest them! Arrest them all! Gene Starwind will pay for all he's done to me!" The guards kind of shuffled, not very eager and expressing much sympathy in their faces. "NOW!" She screamed, which was enough to get them motivated.   
"Fine, if she's going to be that way, then let's do this!" He gave Aisha and Suzuka nod, both ready to do combat. However, Ace didn't seem all that pleased.  
"Just great! I wanted to remain discreet, and look at what you've gotten me into!"  
"Well, you're just going to have to deal." Gene said with a shrug as the dozen of so guards came towards them.   
"We're really sorry about this," One guard told Gene as he ventured towards him.  
"I am too." Gene stated, and took the man out with one quick punch.   
"I'm not!" Aisha declared, throwing one guard across the room, knocking out another one in the process.  
"You," Ace turned to Ricilla, "Fight. Not us, though. The Skyla guards." Ricilla rolled her eyes, very apathetically, and went threw the motions of battle without really caring too much either way.   
"What about you?" Gene asked him, taking out another guard, "Can't you do something yourself?"  
"Like what?"  
"Like anything! We're kind of outnumbered here!"  
"Well, I'm kind of unskilled in the fighting department here." Gene sighed annoyed and went back to work, noticing that with him, Suzuka, and Aisha, along with Ricilla's apathetic assistance, that they really didn't need an extra hand to fend off Alliah's sympathizing defense.  
Alliah let out a shriek. "You IDIOTS! Arrest him, beat him, kill him! I don't care! Just get GENE STARWIND!"  
"What's…er…going on in here…?" came Clavieron's voice from the entrance.   
"You! Get me the UMF, NOW!"  
"But-"  
"GO!" Clavieron did as he was told as Suzuka took out the last guard with her wooden sword.  
"Well," Gene put on his cocky grin, "That was easy enough." Alliah stared at him enraged.  
"I'll kill you myself if I have to!" she screamed and dived at him, knocking him to the ground and clawing him with her nails. Aisha easily picked her up by her neck and tossed her to the side, herself letting out a groan. All of a sudden, the doors to the throne room flung open, and their stood the Universal Military Forces, dressed in their best and looking a lot more professional and deadly than Alliah's guards had. They lined up and held their guns to their enemy.  
"Nobody move." stated a twenty one year old female with long dark hair. "I am First Lieutenant Kyashi Macabi and you are under arrest. You will be taken to the prison at York Base until you are given a hearing. Do you understand?" Aisha looked ready to take on the entire force of twenty or more, but Gene sent her a look that told her to back down. Suzuka, sensibley seemed to understand. There was no way they could take on a regiment of the Universal Military Forces.   
  
Gene, Ace, and Jim were contained in one cell, while Aisha, Suzuka, Ricilla, and Melfina were in the one opposite, the rest of the cells in the well-lit corridor vacant. They were being held at York Base-the name of the neighboring Universal Military Forces base-taken their by the 11th regiment led by the commanding Lieutenant Macabi. She had shown them little, if any sympathy, her job being her job. However, she had left them now to make a full report for Colonel Drake something or other and the group had reduced to bickering with one another.  
"This is just great!" Ace exclaimed, "The whole point was to get away with this WITHOUT being arrested!"  
"It's not my fault she was a psycopath," Gene stated.  
"Well, it is your fault you didn't remember her."  
"How was I supposed to? It was, according to her, a one week fling!"   
"She seems pretty demented if you ask me." Aisha commented bluntly.  
"And why don't you yell at her, huh?" Gene demanded in reference to Aisha, turning to Ace.   
"Well-I-" He stammered.  
"Well…? If she hadn't opened her big mouth we could have just strung her along!"  
"Hey!" Aisha exclaimed. "It's not my fault!"  
"She's absolutely right. I think stringing her along would have made things a lot worse."  
"Well," Suzuka spoke up, "You could have just told her you were a Picard."  
"Yeah, sure, that'd be great," Ace sneered sarcastically, "Then, when we kid-I mean, do what we came here to do, I ruin not only my reputation, but my family's as well. I don't think so."  
"I see."  
"Listen, I'm in charge around here, got it?" Ace stated, but Gene let out a laugh.  
"Not in here your not. It's survival of the fittest, remember? And I do recall you saying something about being unskilled in the fighting department."   
"I'm still paying you."  
"In here you're not."   
"Well, we're not going to be in here forever!" Ace exclaimed.   
"Ace is right, Gene!" Aisha spoke up. "We've got to think optimistically!"  
"I'm hungry." Jim said from where he sat in the corner.  
"Now's not a time to think about food, Jim!" Gene snapped.  
"Easy for you to say! You're the one who got us into this mess!"  
"So, now you're siding with him too?" Gene gestured towards Ace.  
"No. Maybe. I don't know!"  
"This is ridiculous." Suzuka replied. "If only I had my sword."  
"Doesn't help us now, does it?" Ace stated.  
"I suppose it doesn't." Suzuka looked irritated.   
"Maybe I can bend the bars." Aisha suggested. She attempted to do so before anybody was given a chance to respond, but as soon as her hands touched the bars she was shocked and sent flying into the wall behind her.  
"I could've warned you," Jim said with a frown.   
"And you did a great job doing so." Gene stated.  
"Well, well-just shut up, ok?" Jim crossed his arms.  
"And you did a great job being Mr. Charismatic, didn't you?" Ace shot back in Jim's defense. "I mean, where did you meet the nut job, anyways?"   
"She's not a nut job!" Gene exclaimed without thinking. "I mean, I got you where you wanted, right? This is where that private will be. So all we've got to do is figure a way out of here and find him and then get the hell out of here."   
"Oh, you make it sound so easy." Ace scoffed, "Aisha can't even break the bars."  
"There's more ways to solve things than with Aisha's strength." Suzaka pointed out.   
"So do you've got a bright idea?" Ace questioned. Suzuka didn't reply. "Figures as much."  
"Hey, leave her alone." Gene now said. "She knew there was something up with you from the beginning."  
"Up with me?" Ace grew defensive. "There's nothing up with me!"  
"I'm so sure," Gene began, "I just bet-"  
"Can we all please stop fighting?!" Melfina spoke up. Ricilla, still unable to speak and seemingly very exasperated by the whole squabbling, clapped vigorously. "Thank you." Melfina said kindly to Ricilla. "I really think we should try to work together. Maybe if we all just calm down we'll just-" Unexpectedly, the door at the end of the short hallway opened.   
"Don't worry," came a male's voice, "I'll take care of it."   
"Really?" another male's voice replied, "You don't mind? I mean, I'll only be a few minutes and-"  
"I don't mind." the other answered pleasantly.  
"Ok, thanks a bunch!" The second one answered, and apparently left. The first one then closed the door behind him, walking down the hall.   
"I wonder who that is," Aisha said.  
"Probably a soldier checking things out." Ace explained.   
"Hey," Gene whispered, "Maybe we can get some information out of him."  
"It's worth a try, I guess." Jim agreed. The soldier ventured towards their cells, humming to himself.   
"Hello, everybody." He greeted them, warmly. "Just checking up on things."  
"We're fine." Suzuka replied curtly.   
"That's good." he stated, then turned to Jim. "Oh yeah! She told me to give you this." He handed him some food threw the bars.  
"Hey, thanks!" Jim exclaimed, sinking his teeth into his newly received meal.  
"What about the rest of us?" Aisha demanded. The soldier frowned.  
"Gee, she didn't say anything about that…"  
"She?" Suzuka inquired.  
"Oh, Kyashi."  
"Oh, her." Gene mumbled, remembering the Lieutenant with bitterness. She had been, possible, almost as conceited as Gene and Ace bother were, but she had out did both of them with grace and ease. "Figures she'd forget about the rest of us."  
"Well, she probably did just forget-not intentionally or anything. She was just concerned because he was just a kid."  
"Hey!" Jim threw his food aside. "I'm not just a kid!" Gene laughed.   
"Well, I'm just here to check things out. See, my friend was on duty here, but he needed to run and do something, so I'm just filling in for a few minutes." He grinned.  
"That's great," Ace muttered sarcastically, Gene elbowing him.  
"Be nice," he whispered to him. Ace rolled his eyes.  
"Anyways, I was going to stop by because, as I said, Kyashi wanted me to drop off some food for him." the soldier went on, oblivious to Ace's sarcasm.  
"So, what are you?" Aisha asked.  
"Huh?"   
"Well, you're obviously below Kyashi right?" Ace stepped in.  
"Below?"  
"In ranking. She's a lieutenant, right?"  
"Oh, yes, she is! A first lieutenant. But, she's going to be Four Star General, though. She'll be head of the UMF, I'm sure."  
"But isn't Roger Douglas the head?" Melfina asked.  
"Yeah…" the soldier trailed off awkwardly, smile diminishing from his face for the first time.  
"He isn't the most likeable of people, is he?" Gene stated.  
"Oh no! I like him; I like everybody!" They stared at the soldier.  
"Everybody? That's a little impossible, don't you think?" Jim questioned.  
"Why?"  
"If you ask me, this guy's got a few screws loose." Ace mumbled to Gene with a laugh.  
"At least he's nice enough." Gene pointed out, and then turned to the man. "Are you really a soldier? Here?"  
"Oh, yeah. I'm a private-but not for long."  
"How come?" Melfina asked. The soldier grinned.  
"I'm getting married."  
"Somebody would actually marry you?" He nodded. "But you're, like a nutcase!"   
"Aisha!" Gene hissed.  
"Well, I don't think anybody's really a nutcase…" he trailed off and there was silence. "Anyway, I'll get you all something to eat, if you'd like."  
"Really?!" Aisha perked up. "Thanks!"  
"No problem." His grin grew wider. "I like doing things to help other people. I'll just go wait outside for my friend to get back, and then I'll go get you all something."  
"Wow, this guy's great!" Aisha exclaimed as the soldier turned to go.  
"Wait!" Gene called.   
"Yes?"   
"Could you tell us if you know a Private Jeri Wilter? He should be here somewhere on this base." The man smiled and walked back to them.  
"I'm Jeri Wilter!" He then corrected himself with much heartiness, "Actually, I'm Jeri Patrick Wilter." Gene's mouth dropped open, and all but Ace seemed a bit shocked. Ace, however, had an expression of sudden realization spread across his face.  
"Of course!" he talked to himself, "Of course! I should have seen it."  
"Did Kyashi tell you about me? I bet Kyashi told you. Wow, you look surprise! I guess I don't really seem like her type, huh?"  
"Type?" Suzuka questioned.  
"Well, didn't she tell you? We're getting married! In TWO weeks!" There was excitement in his eyes.   
"That's wonderful," Melfina spoke up first, "Congratulations."   
"Thanks!" Jeri exclaimed. "Well, I'll go get you your food now." He gave a wave, then turned again and left them all alone to discuss what they had just discovered. 


	8. Chapter 8

Yeah, I know it's been a long time as usual, but here's Chapter 8 for your reading pleasure! LOL! Anyways, I'll try to write more soon and thank you all so much for you wonderful responses and comments and all! I hope that this Chapter is good as well...it's kind of short, but I wanted to put up something...so here goes nothing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Outlaw Star in the slightest, but wouldn't it be nice if I did? LOL!  
  
I think we've almost reached our destination. I can hear them talking outside and I must admit I'm very frightened about what's to come. If it's at all as Aaalie Ru predicted…  
I shouldn't think about it now, should I? It will only succeed in frightening me even more so. They have finally met the second one; naïve and merry Jeri Patrick Wilter. His integrity should have made it harder for Gene and his friends, but his good nature almost worked against him and made it easier for all of them. Soon, they would have the two and there would only be one more left to find. One more million to collect. Finally, they would be free of the entire ordeal.   
But there would be complications, as with everything else. Of course, there was the Princess Alliah and her undying hatred for Gene Starwind. Unbeknownst to them, another ambitious young woman would cause them many more problems that would include a colossal military force in pursuit of the Outlaw Star. However, I fear the MacDougall Brothers would lead to be the major problem for Ace and his employees in the long run. Yes, they would prove to be the worst.   
  
"Billy!" Fred scolded, "Will you PLEASE hurry along?!" Billy gave a stutter and a quick nod, picking up his pace a bit but still trailing behind his employer. Fred turned from him with a frustrated sigh and continued to march down the halls of the military base. "How does that fool manage to get himself mixed up in this? How does he manage to get ME mixed up in this?!" Fred muttered annoyed to himself when Billy spoke up timidly from behind.  
"Um, sir…um…the thing is…well, I really need to contact Stacey and-" Fred twirled around in a frenzy.  
"Billy! Will you SHUT UP about Stacey! For the love of God, every other word out of you mouth is about HER! I can't take it anymore! I have other problems than your-"   
"Excuse me," Came a sweet voice from behind. Fred spun around again to see the young Princess Maralee behind him. He managed a fake smile.   
"Hello! How wonderful it is to see you!" Fred quickly greeted her and continued on to business matters. "You informed me earlier that my friend, Gene Starwind, has been arrested, is that right?"  
"Yes," she explained politely, "And he told me to contact you, Mr. Luo. That you would pay the bail."  
"He did, didn't he?" Fred spoke through gritted teeth. Why does he always expect me to bail him out of everything, Fred thought bitterly.   
"Is something…wrong?" Maralee asked.   
"No, of course not. I LOVE to pay bail for idiots like Gene." Fred said sarcastically and then forced a laugh. "How much is it going to cost me?"  
"A few thousand wong…I'm not exactly sure at the moment…my sister, Alliah, well, she's very trying."  
"I see. And what EXACTLY did Gene do to get him thrown in prison?"  
"Oh, Lieutenant Macabi!" Maralee quickly avoided Fred's question, waving over the young woman. She smiled and walked over. "Mr. Luo, and um…" the young girl trailed off, staring curiously at Billy.  
"He's not important," Fred replied curtly.  
"Oh. Um, well, Mr. Luo, this is Lieutenant Macabi-Kyashi Macabi that is. She was leading the regiment that captured Mr. Starwind and his friends. She's quite a capable soldier and leader."  
"Oh, Princess Maralee, you're much too kind! I'm really not that wonderful." Kyashi spoke with fake modestly and laughed pleasantly. "But, I DID handle that Gene Starwind quite efficiently, if I do say so myself."  
"I see…" Fred trailed off un-amused and growing tiresome and aggravated.  
"Lieutenant, this is Mr. Luo." Maralee continued the introductions.  
"A pleasure to meet you. I've heard plenty about you. Hopefully, you'll still be doing some business with the Universal Military Forces when I'm the head-" the young woman cut herself off and corrected herself with a laugh, "Um, when I'm retiring, that is." She smiled widely. "Anyways, I'm assuming you're here to pay the bail on the crew of the Outlaw Star, am I correct?"  
"Yes, I am." Fred replied.  
"Oh that's good. It's a wonder how Maralee even convinced her sister to allow Mr. Starwind to even have a bail. Well, I'm guessing it won't take too long for her to set up a trial."  
"A trial?!" Fred choked out.   
"Yes, I'm afraid I'm a little confused about his exact crime myself…" The Lieutenant went on,   
"Well, we'll figure it out in good time, won't we? For the time being, however, Mr. Starwind cannot leave Skyla under any circumstances, neither can his accomplices. You'll have to find someplace nearby to stay until the trial. The UMF we be keeping strict supervision on him of course."   
"You mean, I have to wait around this dump?!" Fred cleared his throat, "I mean, these fine facilities."  
"I'm afraid so," Maralee spoke up with a frown.  
"It's all part of procedure, after all." Kyashi added.  
"But I have a business to run!" Fred exclaimed.   
"And what about Stacey?!" Billy chimed in.  
"Will you SHUT UP ABOUT STACEY?!" Fred screamed, feeling himself reaching his breaking point. Kyashi looked the two over skeptically when her eyes met with a young private coming out from the prison cells, beaming.  
"Jeri!" She called to him and he came over, smiling.  
"Hi!" He greeted them happily. Fred looked him over curiously.   
"This is my fiancee, Jeri Wilter." Kyashi explained. Billy's eyes opened wide at this. He tugged at Fred's sleeve.  
"Mr. Luo," he whispered, "Mr. Luo!"  
"Not now, Billy!" Fred snapped in a loud whisper, obviously not making the same connection Billy had.  
"Jeri Patrick Wilter," Jeri meanwhile corrected his bride-to-be, shaking Fred and Billy's hand.   
"Right," Kyashi said hastily, "Jeri dear, I thought you already fed the young boy, Joe or something…"  
"Jim," He informed her. "And I did, but then I got the rest of them something to eat as well. They all looked awfully hungry."  
"I see," Kyashi managed a smile and turned to the rest, "That's my Jeri for you. Always thinking of…everybody…" Forcing a laugh, she continued, this time with sincerity, "But that's why I love him. We're getting married in two weeks, you know."  
"That's wonderful!" Maralee exclaimed.  
"Can we please get on with it?" Questioned Fred impatiently.  
"Oh, right, of course." The Lieutenant turned to her fiancee, "I'll talk to you later, Jeri, alright?"   
"Alright!" The two kissed and then Jeri turned to the others, "It was nice meeting all of you!" The private then went on his merry way.   
"Well, that's Jeri for you," Kyashi said with a smile, "He's truly one in a million."  
  
"He's been arrested?!" Harry exclaimed, his brother Ron and him standing outside the large Palace of Skyla. Many of the planet's citizens were gathered about as well as tourists and journalists. It was obvious a large affair and many people had made preparations for the event.   
"That's what I've heard," Ron explained, aggravated.  
"But, he's grandson of one of the wealthiest men in the universe!" Harry went on and then questioned, "Are you SURE?"  
"Yes, I'm sure! Listen, we've got other complications."  
"Other complications?" Harry raised an eyebrow.  
"Yes, other complications. According to several sources, he was arrested because he was with Gene Starwind."  
"Gene Starwind?!" Harry grew outraged as Ron sighed aggravated.  
"Harry, this is not the place to overreact, alright?" Ron told his younger brother sternly while a little girl and her mother brushed past the two.   
"But-" Ron glared at him, and Harry relaxed. "Ok, fine. But why is he with Gene Starwind?"  
"The hell if I know." Ron turned from him and searched the crowd as if for an answer.  
"Well, why were they arrested, then?" Harry now inquired. Ron smirked at this.  
"Seems as if Gene is pretty famous around here. Supposedly, he and this princess-Alliah something or other-had a fling going for about a week and she thought they were engaged. Apparently, he didn't and so she went a little crazy and decided to search for him…for the last couple of years." He chuckled at this and Harry couldn't help but laugh at this too.   
"Figures as much," Harry said then grew serious, "But if they're locked up then we should have no problem-"  
"Are you crazy, Harry?" Ron exclaimed, "There's no way I'm trying to break anybody out of York Military Base. We're talking about a Universal Military Force facility, remember?"  
"Oh yeah," Harry frowned.  
"Yeah," Ron couldn't help but frown as well, "Now all we can do is wait." 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I'm sorry for the long wait but all this testing has screwed me up! But finals are over! Anyway, here's Chapter 9 if anyone is still interested. Read and Enjoy. Thanks!  
  
*Disclaimer* I don't own anything Outlaw Star, although I wish I did...  
  
Gene looked up upon hearing somebody entering the prison ward. There were footsteps and suddenly Fred came into view. He was accompanied by Billy, of course, as well as Lieutenant Macabi and Princess Maralee. "Fred!" Gene exclaimed, happy to see him for the first time in a long time. He stood up.  
"Yes, it's me to pay YOUR bail." Fred replied, very unenthused.   
"Hey, thanks Fred!" Aisha exclaimed from the other side, as she finished the last of Melfina's meal. "You're not that bad after all!" Fred just rolled his eyes as Kyashi stepped forward, unlocking both cells.  
"You will be given a proper trial in three days. Until then, you must remain in Skyla, where the UMF will be keeping careful watch on you. You may not leave Skyla under any circumstances until your sentence is given out. Do you understand?"  
"Yeah, we understand," Gene replied, not too pleased but was happy to be out of his cell.  
"You can stay at York Base if you have no where else to go," Maralee spoke up, "I have a quarters set up for you." Ace's eyes lit up.  
"That would be quite nice, thank you." He said with a courteous smile. Kyashi eyed him curiously.  
"You look…familiar…" She trailed off. Ace cleared his throat and straightened up.  
"I get that a lot," he told her stiffly. "Now, let's move along here, shall we?" The young man immediately pushed his way forward allowing everybody to fall in step behind him.  
  
Once in private quarters, Maralee turned to the group of outlaws and spoke with much concern in her voice. "I think you should all get out of here."  
"You mean…escape?" Ace faked ignorance. "But wouldn't that be-"  
"Wrong." Maralee completed for him. "I know, but my sister is not thinking straight, you see. She'll do anything to kill you, Mr. Starwind." Gene grimaced.  
"Thanks for the information." He replied, dryly.  
"But, Princess Maralee," Jim spoke up, but began to grow nervous when she turned her attention to him.  
"Yes?" Jim blushed; Aisha snickered.  
"I just want, um, wanted to know just um, how are we supposed to get out of here? This is an UMF base, right?"  
"I know," she looked down at the floor.   
"Don't be ridiculous! Of course we can get out of here." Ace exclaimed. "After all, with all this vast array of talent, how can we possible not? We just can't be taken off guard, that's all. We'll hold all the cards now."   
"I need my sword," Suzuka suddenly said.  
"That's in Colonel Drake's custody, along with the rest of your weapons. He's Lieutenant Macabi's superior officer." Maralee informed. She frowned. "I must be going, though. It'll be suspicious if I stay here any longer."   
"Don't worry," Ace smile warmly, "We'll handle everything just fine. Thank you for your help."  
"Alright," she replied reluctantly. "Good-bye."  
"Bye!" Jim called to her, but she was already gone. He stared on after her. Aisha broke into hysterics.  
"Jim has got a crush! Jim has got a crush!" Jim turned bright red as Ace snickered quietly to himself and Gene laughed.  
"I do not!" he defended himself and changed the subject. "Don't we have other things to worry about."  
"Jim's right." Suzuka agreed.  
"Alright then," Gene took authority, "What's our plan of action?"  
"Correction," Fred said, "What's YOUR plan of action. Billy and I are leaving."  
"In what ship?" Ace questioned. Fred stood silent for a moment before speaking.  
"We'll buy a ride."  
"With what money? I'm pretty sure you used most of you had for our bail." Fred's face grew enraged and he muttered annoyed to himself.  
"Fine! I'll come along just until we get off of Skyla. Then, I'm going home." He gave in and then added to Ace, "I don't see why you didn't pay the bail, being that you have SO much money."  
"It would look suspicious if I came up with so much money, don't you think?" He smirked and then said, "Now then, we have two agendas. To find the second one and to get the hell out of here."  
"We saw him!" Billy exclaimed but then stared down at the ground when everybody's eyes fell on him. "Me and um, Mr. Luo that is. We saw Private Wilter."  
"We did not!" Fred exclaimed, annoyed and aggravated.  
"But, sir, don't you remember? Lieutenant Macabi's fiancee? I tried to tell you and-"  
"Oh him…" Fred interrupted, trailing off. "He's the second one? He seemed a bit odd if you asked me."  
"He seems perfect!" Ace brightened, "Just the way he should be!"  
"If you say so," Gene rolled his eyes.  
"But…are we really going to…kidnap him?" Melfina spoke up quietly. "He seems so nice and so happy. He's getting married in two weeks and-"  
"It doesn't matter!" Ace snapped, suddenly looking annerved. He cleared his throat, and repeated calmly, "It doesn't matter. You all just do as you're told. Now, what are we doing?"   
"Ok," Gene said, gaining confidence, "Suzuka and Aisha, do you think you can retrieve our stuff?" Aisha brightened.  
"Of course! Just leave it to me! After all, I am a Ctarl-Ctarl."   
"Good. That means, Melfina, you'll go back to the Outlaw Star with Fred and Billy. Get it ready to sky rocket out of here when we get back there, ok?"  
"Alright," She concurred, although she seemed a bit reluctant. Gene turned to Jim.  
"And Jim. Go with Aisha and Suzuka," He ordered then muttered quietly to him, "Make sure Aisha doesn't get into too much trouble." Jim nodded in understanding.  
"That leaves me and Ace to get Jeri," Gene concluded. Ricilla immediately waved her had to gain attention. "And Ricilla, too." The captured half demon stomped her foot and immediately pointed to her throat, signaling she wanted her voice back. Ace sighed.  
"I'll give you the right to speak provided you don't say anything stupid, alright?" She mouthed the word "alright," although there was annoyance in her eyes and her gestures. "Fine," Ace waved his hand, "You can speak."  
"Finally!" She said, relieved. "It's about damn time."  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes," Ace acknowledged her with indifference and turned to Gene, "Are we ready, then?"  
"I suppose so," Gene replied. "We're as ready as we'll ever be."   
  
Gene quickly led the way down the hall, with Ace and Ricilla following behind. Although annoyed, Ricilla still appeared to be on alert, ready to fight if necessary. It was Ace who appeared the most nervous, his confidence fading as he constantly kept looking over his shoulder to see if anybody was following.  
"Come on," Gene instructed, and the group turned a corner. Seeing two soldiers heading there way, the three ducked into a doorway. "Ok, I'll get the one of the left and you deal with the one on the right, alright?" Gene told Ricilla, "We'll see if either of them know where Jeri is." Ricilla nodded. "Let's just try to be inconspicuous."  
Gene jumped out from hiding first, taking the soldier on the left off guard, and knocking him to the floor. The second one, startled, fumbled to retrieve his gun, but Ricilla kicked him hard in his chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him into the wall. His gun skidded on the floor and Ricilla brought a stop to it with her right foot. Gene, meanwhile, dragged the first soldier to his feet, placing him against the wall.   
"Alright then," Gene said, slightly out of breath, "Where's Private Jeri Wilter?"   
The soldier Gene had pinned grew angry, "What do you want with Jeri?"  
"Nothing," Gene told him, "Just tell me where he is."  
"The hell I will." Ricilla smirked, picking up the gun and holding it up to the second soldier, who slowly began to regain confidence.   
"How about you?" she asked him. "Do you know where this Private Wilter is?"  
"What?" The soldier asked, confused.  
"Don't say anything, Phil!" The first one ordered.  
"Hmm," Ricilla observed the gun, pointing it towards the second ones head, "Now I wonder how this works."  
"Wait! I-" He stammered nervously. Ricilla raised an eyebrow. "Jeri's in his room. I just saw him there. B-22."  
"You idiot!" The first one yelled, but Gene knocked him out cold.  
"Mark!" The other exclaimed, struggling to get to his feet, but Ricilla hit him hard, and the young man fell into unconsciousness as well. She turned to face both Ace and Gene.  
"I still think this is stupid," she stated bluntly and leaned against the wall.  
"It doesn't matter what you think," Ace retorted and wiped the sweat off his forehead nervously. "Now, let's just get rid of them. Throw them in a closet or something."  
"That's what I was planning to do," Gene said, annoyed. Searching the soldier, Gene retrieved a gun, a communicator, and a key card. He held up the key card. "This'll come in handy, don't you think?" He then began to drag the unconscious soldier to in front of a doorway. Opening it with the key card, he beckoned to Ricilla, "Bring him over her too. But get rid of his communicator and key card." Ricilla obeyed.  
"Hurry up!" Ace whispered loudly in apprehension.   
"It's not like you're doing everything," Ricilla muttered, as her and Gene got the two fallen soldiers into the dark room. Then, Gene closed the door and locked it.   
"Hopefully," he said, "they won't wake up until we're good and out of here." Suddenly, red lights began to flash as a siren of some sort went off.  
"Attention, all military personal. Attention, all military personal." A voice went off on the PA. "Report to Sector 5C immediately. An attack has been executed by two females. Be warned that one is a Ctarl-Ctarl and quite deadly." Gene sighed, and placed his head in his hand.  
"What does Aisha think she's doing I thought Jim was supposed to be watching her!" He questioned, frustrated. Ace, however smiled.  
"She's doing everything right," he reasoned, "You see, if everybody is heading towards Sector 5C, who's going to be paying attention when we intervene and take one of the privates? We've just got to cut him off on his way there."  
"A distraction." Gene concluded. "Alright, let's go then." Gene continued to lead the way, Ricilla and Ace following behind.  
  
"We missed him! I can't believe we missed him!" Gene exclaimed, frustrated.   
"No," Ace shook his head, "We couldn't have!" He closed his eyes in concentration  
"Aw, that's too bad for you," Ricilla said sarcastically, snickering to herself. Suddenly, Ace's eyes flung open.  
"He's still in his room," he informed them.  
"What?" Gene questioned, "How do you know?"  
"I just know, alright? Now, let's go."  
  
Jeri rolled over in his bed, which was the bottom half of a bunk bed, ignoring the alarms that were going off with ease. He slept merrily, his thoughts on his wedding and his bride-to-be. Yawning he rolled onto his back and fell into a deeper sleep.  
Gene flung the door open to the room and pointed the soldier's gun towards the private. Realizing he was sound asleep, he frowned and lowered the gun. "He's asleep?"  
"God, this guy is strange," Ricilla said under her breath as the sirens continued to wail.  
"Well," Ace gestured to Gene, "Wake him up." Sighing, Gene walked over to the private and shook him, gun in hand.  
He rolled over, "Not now Kyashi…" Gene shook him harder and the private was suddenly awake but only partially alert, "What? Who? Huh? What's going on?"  
"You know your base is on full alert." Ricilla pointed out.  
"Oh really? That's nice. Maybe Kyashi will get a promotion." He smiled and looked at the gun in Gene's hand. "That's Mark's gun. It's nice of you to return it." Gene gritted his teeth.  
"Listen," he struggled with his words, suddenly feeling guilty as he raised the gun towards Jeri's head and backed away a couple feet. "You've got to come with us, ok?" Jeri stared at Gene, then Ricilla, then Ace, a confused expression on his face. Unexpectedly, his face grew warm and excited.  
"A trip? Really?" He got out of bed and he headed towards a chest at the front of the bunk bed. Opening it, he began to pull out his belongings. "I've just got to pack. How long do you think we'll be? Well, it can't be longer than two weeks because I'm getting married you know so I think I'll just bring six shirts…" He continued babbling to himself as the Gene, Ace, and Ricilla stared at one another, baffled. Ace shrugged.  
"If he's going to…cooperate…" he trailed off.  
"You're not in a hurry, are you?" Jeri asked. "Because I've got a few-"  
"Actually, we are." Ace spoke up.  
"Oh," Jeri looked slightly disappointed. Ace continued  
"So, if you don't mind, we'd like to leave now."  
Jeri smiled, "Well, alright. Let's go then." He left his scattered belongings on his bed and the floor and headed towards the door.  
"Well then," Gene scratched his head, but followed both Ace and Jeri. Ricilla rolled her eyes, following as well. "That guy definitely has a few screws loose." 


End file.
